The 8th Sword of the Mist
by BattleCharger
Summary: Challengers... challenge... Naruto is being beaten into an inch of his life when he suddenly felt a power like no other. He finds a blade in the middle of a platform with ancient runes which teleports him into another dimention. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Escape and Rebirth

**BONJOUR! I want to get this intro out of my mind first and to tell challanger that I meant it when I said I will take up his... challenge... so dont put me on your shit list in your profile! **

**-This is the summary from Challenger:**

* * *

><p><strong>The 8th Sword of the Mist:<strong>

The seven swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are said to be the most powerful swords in the ninja world. Of course all would say that the most strongest of the 7 swords is the Samehada, but they are all wrong. There was an 8th sword made and it was made to be the most powerful sword in the world. No one has been chosen by the sword, but that changes when 5 year old Naruto runs away from the Leaf Village and runs into a person, who holds the sword and has been looking for a person to be the true sword master for the legendary 8th Sword. When the sword reacts to Naruto, the person holding the sword decides to train and raise. Watch out world because Naruto is going to become the greatest swordsman there ever was. K, the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn the guys into girls(except Naruto).

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, some notes<strong>

**(Note 1: Naruto would be Godlike... Like my other fics... no surprises... and it will be harem... like massive one... just how Challenger wants it... *two thumbs up!*)**

**(Note 2: Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba would be bashed... no surprises there... hate them!)**

**(Note 3: The summary might not be to the story cause its the summary from Challenger... I might change a few things... just so you know)**

**(Note 4: I appreciate constructive criticism, but dont over do it... Or I'll ignore it...)**

**I'm done... for now... So, Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Escape and Rebirth<strong>

**~ Konohagakure No Sato ~ **

It was a regular time in the village of Konoha, the birds were singing to the end of the day, shops closing, sun setting over the horizon, and mobs of civilians and Ninja's alike are chasing a 5 year old blond. To strangers or travellers, this may seem strange and/or unorthodox; why would a mob with NINJAS that's duty is protect the people of the village be chasing down a boy with intent to maim or kill whilst shouting 'DEMON' 'Burn in hell!' 'This is for the Yondaime and everyone you killed' and throwing anything they can get their hands on from rocks to Kunais to sandals?

To answer that, this is no ordinary boy. This boy that has bright blue eyes that could make the ocean itself jealous, with bright sunny blonde hair, spike in every direction imaginable, and an ever present grin that to those who knew the boy knows that it is forced. This boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the villages pariah, the villages demon or for those who are Chunin above, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Not that he know of it yet.

Today is the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and shops are closing early due to the fact that they want to open up their stands near the town centre for increase rate of customers and income (Sorry, just had accounting tutorial at school today and it was kinda stuck in my head :P) since the main festival of the Kyuubi's defeat will be held there. Back to the story, shops are closing early and Ninja's who have been sent on missions are returning to attend this yearly event and to try and have a chance to try out the most popular attraction; the 'Fox Hunt'. This attraction doesn't usually open until halfway during the festival but the civilians and Ninja's this year have been very eager to attend so they decided to start early.

So we now find ourselves watching/reading the view of Naruto being chased by the mob of angry civilians and Ninjas as they led him to the edge of town where the Sandaime or his 'guardians' will not be able to find him for a few minutes... or hours; which leaves enough time for the mob members to have their way with the village proclaimed 'Demon'.

**~ Naruto's POV ~**

Run, run, and run. That's all I can think of right now. Gotta run so that those mean people won't be able to catch me! C'mon! Don't fail me legs! I kept running and running until I saw the gates and knew that the stalls and booths are going to block any other escape route. I made a mad dash towards the gate that seemed to be open just for me and the mob. I saw the shit eating grins that the gate guards and the people near the booth gave me. Their so mean, what did I ever do to deserve this? How could I make all this pain go away? I question myself.

As I thought those words, I didn't realize that I have made it out of the gates and have reached the woods/forest that represents the Fire Country. I was about to stop and turn back because they (the mobs) usually stop chasing me after I pass the gates; when all of a sudden a kunai grazed my left cheek and I screamed in shock and pain (He's five... just a remainder). I looked behind to see that mob circling around me like a pack predators hunts its prey. I was about to beg for forgiveness for whatever I have done when all of a sudden they pounced at me.

**~ Normal POV ~ Few Minutes Later (More Like 45 Minutes Later) ~**

A half-dead, bloody and barely conscious Naruto lay in the ground in a pool of his own blood. His once vibrant blue eyes are now dull and grey (metaphorically), his usual bright sunny blonde hair are now stained crimson red and his annoying grin turned upside down as a small whimper escaped his lips every few seconds. The mob has beaten him with everything they have, not to mention the Ninjas that have been passing by on the way back to the village after a mission. They beaten him with sticks, branches, Kunais, Shurikens, Swords and anything they could their hands on that would cause the slightest pain to the poor five year old.

Naruto lay there... already accepting that he will die... accepting that he will never fulfil his promise to become the greatest of the great to his Jiji. He won't be able to see Ayame-nee-chans smile again, he won't be able to eat Teuchi-ji-sans delicious ramen again, and he will forever disappear from the world.

He was about to cast his last breath when all of a sudden, he felt a power surge through him, he felt power like no other... originating from an outside source, it feels like a volcano the size of the biggest mountain in Iwa has erupted inside of him, he felt his resolve re-'ignite' with determination that would put Guy and Lee's to shame.

'I won't die now' He thought 'Not when I haven't done anything to impact this world' He paused for a few seconds 'there's still plenty of opportunities for me to achieve my goals. I haven't died yet, I'm still alive!' He screamed in his mind 'I won't die! Not yet! I want to live! Make me live! C'mon! Live! Live! LIVE!' with that the power that he felt earlier exploded out of him like a volcano eruption that shook the very earth itself. The chakra that has exploded out of his person is crimson in colour with yellow and black streaks of chakra here and there that seems to flow like lava. His wounds begin to heal at an impossible rate and he began to sit up. When he stood, he ran towards the location where he felt the outside power source that has helped him in his resolve.

He didn't know how long he ran but when he arrived, he saw a sword (Zanbatou) stuck in the middle of the platform with ancient runes around it glowing red. The platform seemed to be camouflaged by the ever growing leaves, trees and grass of Fire Country as it is near impossible to see without the glowing crimson light that it is emitting. Bringing his small tiny hands to the handle of the Zanbatou, he grasps it; only to gasp in slight shock as he felt more power enter his being and seemed to fade out of existence in a flash of crimson and yellow streaked light, with the blade and platform, and would not be seen or heard of for 10 years...

**~ Konoha ~ Before Power Surge ~**

The mob that is returning from their yearly 'Fox Hunt' has arrived at the gates of Konoha, only to met a very, VERY angry Sandaime and a squad of ANBU Black Ops that is loyal to the Sandaime and respected the Yondaime's last wish/will.

The mob slowly approached the Sandaime, weary due to the rage that is present on his crinkled face. Once they were a few metres away, the Sandaime spoke "Now, I will only say this once... Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know what you are talking about, Sandaime-sa—" An unknown ninja who is not important spoke only to be cut of as a kunai lodged in his head, startling the other ninja's in the area

"I'm warning you, if I see him bloodied and bruised, I will personally torture you, and send you back to your family in box so small that they would need a microscope to examine your remains; if there is any" The Sandaime said the last part ominously

Just as he finished saying that, the people of Konoha and most likely the entire Shinobi Nations felt an earthquake stronger than one of Iwa's most powerful Earth Jutsu's. They also saw a bright light that looked similar to a volcano in the distance where the mob presumed to have been. The Sandaime and Ninjas of the village paled as they thought the Kyuubi might have escaped only for the earthquake and chakra/power surge to stop; followed by an even stronger chakra/power surge a few minutes later and disappeared.

The Sandaime was the first to re-collect his thoughts as he called out the orders "Get all available ANBU's and Jounins here NOW! Have the Chunins and Genins to evacuate the civilians to the Hokage Mountain!"

Few minutes later we found the Sandaime, 50 ANBUs and 100 Jounins tree-hopping towards the location of where Naruto was before he got teleported into god-knows where. They arrived a few minutes later only to find a field... or what used to be a grassy field covered with scorch marks everywhere. Some of the rocks and boulders in the area have melted into something similar to magma and the trees that have been proudly grown by the Shodaime turned into ash... The Sandaime told the Ninjas to scatter and look for clues on what could have caused this catastrophic event whilst the Sandaime stood where the Sword, Platform and Naruto used to be, not that he know it. He looked down only to see an orange cloth that he could recognize anywhere.

Taking a few minutes to collect his thoughts, the Sandaime sighed and let a few tears roll out of his eyes like a leaking tap and whispered "I'm so sorry Naruto, I have failed you and your father. If only your mother was here from the beginning. Please forgive this foolish old man and be happy. Wherever you are" With his peace done, he recalled all of the Ninjas and headed back to the village to grief of the death of his beloved grandson, in anything but blood. What he or any other Ninja didn't realize is the small flicker of crimson energy that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Most (which means all) people in the village WILL celebrate the death of the demon while some (approximately 5... maybe less) would grief the death of their beloved Naruto. The ignorance of the village has cause what could of been the leafs most promising Ninja to become something even more feared than the Kyuubi for Naruto would return and when he will, he would raise hell to Earth and bring upon his fury. This shall act as a warning. Be prepared for **HIS **return.

* * *

><p>AND DONE! PHEW! I know its a short chapter but I just want to get the intro done. Hope you enjoy this... you too Challenger! cause this is your story! I may make a few modifications if it is alright with you... anyways... I have come up with a name of the sword... and it shall either be *Drum Rolls please!*<p>

1. Shini ringā - Death Bringer

2. Maguma No Arashi - Magma Storm

3. Jigoku no satsugai - Hell Slayer

... that all I can come up with... polls on my profile... if you have questions/suggestion or even some creative criticism, PLZ **REVIEW!**... I appreciate people trying to contribute to the story to make it better for others. And it helps please everyone... in the reading kind of way. anyways, THNX FOR READING!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

BattleCharger - Roll Out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Bonjour! This is the second chapter of The 8th Sword of Mist... I have sent a picture of the blade to challenger and he has approved! even if he didnt I would still use the blade cause it is awesome! anyways, a few notes and stuff... the usual**

**(Note 1: This is a Naruto Godlike story... If you dont like it, dont read it... that way I dont have to hear your shit about Naruto being too powerful and... shy... He will also have a massive harem... the paring are the the end...)**

**(Note 2: This fic would contain the Bashing of these characters : Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Slight Kushina (Yes she is alive in this fic), Civilian Council and the majority of the village...)**

**(Note 3: This fic may contain some elements from Animes/Games or Movies... I dont know yet)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my other chapter sooo - I do not own anything that I use for this fic... not even the bloody idea... wtf?...**

**Anyways, Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Return<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

Taking a few minutes to collect his thoughts, the Sandaime sighed and let a few tears roll out of his eyes like a leaking tap and whispered "I'm so sorry Naruto, I have failed you and your father. If only your mother was here from the beginning. Please forgive this foolish old man and be happy. Wherever you are" With his peace done, he recalled all of the Ninjas and headed back to the village to grief of the death of his beloved grandson, in anything but blood. What he or any other Ninja didn't realize is the small flicker of crimson energy that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Most (which means all) people in the village WILL celebrate the death of the demon while some (approximately 5... maybe less) would grief the death of their beloved Naruto. The ignorance of the village has cause what could of been the leafs most promising Ninja to become something even more feared than the Kyuubi for Naruto would return and when he will, he would raise hell to Earth and bring upon his fury. This shall act as a warning. Be prepared for **HIS**return.

**~ Present ~ 10 Years after Naruto's Disappearance ~ Hokage's Office ~**

It has been a long 10 years for one Sarutobi Hiruzen, he has 'lost' his surrogated grandson to the stupidity of this village that he protects, and said surrogated grandsons mother and twin turns out to be alive and well and are now residing in the village after they heard the death of the 'Demon'. The council even broke his law about the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto; now everyone in Konoha knows the truth of what happened in October 10th, fifteen years ago. 'Sigh' he could only sigh as he thought of all the bad things that have happened to his beloved grandson in all but blood. Kushina, Naruto's Mother, and Naomi, Naruto's twin, have returned to the village about a year after Naruto disappeared; stating that since the Demon is gone, she could finally live in peace with her "only" child in peace within the village.

The villagers were shocked that the wife of the Yondaime is alive, as they thought that she has died along with her husband. Of course, they don't know that Naruto was her and the Yondaime's son and only thought that Naomi was the only child of the late Yondaime and the current head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, Kushina and only took Naruto's similar appearance to the late Yondaime as a joke by the Demon to remind them of their loss. Kushina and Naomi have been hailed as heroes when they walked through the gates of Konoha, they celebrated the return of their heroes' wife and daughter after the villages 'noble' deed in getting rid of the Demon. Some even proposed that they were the one who did it and had 'the right' to take the hands (in marriage) of Kushina and Naomi for doing something that the Yondaime couldn't even do. Of course they were shot down harder than a Nuclear Bomb the size of a Mountain.

Getting back to the story, Sarutobi can't help but let another 'Sigh' escape his lips as he wished that he had done better to protect Naruto from all his misfortunes. He only wished that wherever he is, he would be safe and well protected; something that he, the 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor', couldn't do.

**~ Few Kilometres away from Konoha ~**

A figure standing about 5'11 with broad shoulders and a massive sword behind his back is walking towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a leisurely pace as if he can sense someone attacking him a week before the attack would happen. The man, as judging from the way he walks and carries himself, is wearing what appears to be a Ninja outfit fit for an ANBU member of the Leaf Village. He wears long, black baggy jeans with many pockets that reach his ankle, steel-toed combat boots that seems to have hidden blades inside the sole of the boot. He also wore a sleeve-less mesh shirt with a short sleeve black shirt that hugs his body like a second skin and shows of his six packs. He is also wearing a midnight black gauntlet that covers the back of his hand and forearm; it also has small spikes at the tip of his knuckles and leather protecting the rest of his right arm made of reptilian skin/armor. On his left he just wore the usually ANBU forearm armour only midnight black with the same material. He also wears shin guards though it could not be seen due to the long baggy pants. He wears ANBU like vest armour, which is made of a material that could come from a lizard like creature (Dragon), and a black face mask similar to one Hatake Kakashi only it has crimson red lines, similar to the colour of magma, vertically running from both sides of his cheeks (Like Ichigo's Hollow mask, the newest design one after he went full hollow on Ulquiorra). The figure is also wearing what appear to be shoulder guards made of the same material as the vest and gauntlet.

The odd thing is that his eyes, they were red like blood and seem to burn with a raging fire storm that could level the highest mountain and decimate a whole nation of Ninja's. There is also what seem to be red, tear like marks running down the bottom of his eyes and disappeared behind his facemask (like Ulquiorra). He also seems to have sunny-blonde hair with red streaks here and there that is shaped in a similar fashion as the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (his haircut).

The most peculiar thing off all is his massive sword on his back, it seems to have the same aura as Samehada, the greatest of the swords of the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist', only stronger, more potent and wild. The size of the sword is nothing to scoff at eather, it's nearly twice the size of Samehade in a shape a triangle, though it seems to be made of something that is considered to be a myth, Dragon Skin. The edges of the blade is made out of the toughest of all materials, even tougher than the Samehada, the blade also seem like it has magma like blade in the middle of it that makes it look even dealier. This is the Sword of Legends, a sword that not even the Sage of the Six Paths knows of, a Sword even stronger than the Kyuubi, this is the Sword that is made from the shell, tail, claw of the all mighty beast, Akantor; and the name of the Sword? Akantor, the Death Bringer (Shini no Hakobi-Shu).

(If you want to know what the sword really looks like, please visit this website: .com/wiki/Akantor_Broadsword, sorry if the description isn't that good... But I'm trying my hardest. And if you're wondering what the armour material looks like, Google Akantor from Monster Hunter and imagine the skin of it being made as armour.)

This Man is none other than Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, or Namikaze Naruto since his traitorous mother decided to abandon him, he shall abandon the Uzumaki name (will explain how he knows later). Right now, he is making his way to the place where everything started and where everything is going to end. He is making his way towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He wants answers, he wants what is rightfully his, and he wants it now.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ Konoha's Main Gate ~**

A man could be seen walking towards the gate of the village, the Gate Guards, who have been relaxing since their shift began, straightened their backs and tensed their muscle due to the fact that they were getting a bad vibe coming from the figure that is walking towards the gate. They noticed that the man, judging from his posture and they way he walks, is about 5'11 tall which brings them to think that the figure is in his late teens to early twenties. They also noticed the massive sword stuck on his back which indicates that the man is trained and judging from the way he seems to be relaxed yet guarded at the same time proves that the man is experienced in combat.

The time the figure took to reach the gate seems like hours as the tension between two parties started to rise higher and higher. As the figure is but a metre or two away from the Guards, one Guard said "Halt, and stat your business"

The figure did nothing but raise his right hand, which has the gauntlet strapped or melded into the skin, and reach for the handle of the sword which is located on his upper right shoulder, just above the shoulder guards. The Chunin Guards, taking this as a sign of an attack, took out their Kunais and launched it at the figure who acted as fast as lighting and drew the sword behind back to fast that it nearly made the Chunin think twice about attacking the man since nobody, no matter how strong, could never imagine to hold or even lift a blade of such size with that kind of speed.

Reacting quickly, one of the Chunin Guards flared its chakra to alert every Ninja in the village of a possible attack. A second later eight ANBU appeared since they were patrolling near the area and felt the pulse of Chakra from the Chunin. The ANBU saw the figure and his massive blade drawn and, like the Chunins, thought that the figure was about to attack and drew their Katanas' from their back and charged at the figure in a pincer formation where they would corner the figure and trap them in a octagon like formation, which would block the figure from going anywhere without having to face ANBU, unless the figure jumped, but there were ANBU's that just arrived to stop that.

As the ANBU came closer and closer, the figure just stood impassively, and just as the ANBU was within a few metres, the figure made a slashing movement with its drawn blade and red lava like part of the sword extended and caught four of the eight ANBU's and severed they upper body from the bottom. At this, the rest of the ANBU regrouped and finally took a good look at the sword, which terrified them to the very core as it looks demonic yet majestic at the same time. Having lost four ANBU is one swing, the rest pulsed their Chakra several times to call in for reinforcement and the Hokage, or anyone powerful.

It didn't take long for reinforcement to arrive, as they felt the second pulse of chakra and knew that it has to be urgent as the pulses have meaning. One pulse means intruder which usually takes a few ANBU to take care of it, the second pulse means reinforcement is needed, the third pulse usually means that they need the assistant of the Hokage him/herself but, if the ANBU pulsed their Chakra several times in a row, that mean that any available Med Jounin above should come to the location no matter what, and pulse several times the ANBU did; I mean, the man just killed four elite ANBU in a few seconds in one swing, sure they underestimated him but hey, better safe than sorry.

It only took a few more seconds of tension as the reinforcement arrived and surround the figure. Some are on top of the gate while some are in the roof of the buildings that are near the gate, the common thing that the reinforcement share is that they have their Kunais drawn and their muscle tensed and flaring their Chakra bit by bit. At the front of the crows is none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current leader of the village before/after the Yondaime Hokage, who is also known (The Sandaime, not the Yondaime) as the 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' for his knowledge of all the Jutsu's in the Ninja World, wearing his usual battle armour that fits for a samurai type of armour.

Next to the Sandaime is his ever loyal ANBU and some very powerful Jounin namely Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai Yuuhi, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gai, and other Jounins that have been successful in battle and mission wise. Though the most shocking of things is none other than the appearance of Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, who seem as if she hasn't aged ever since anyone has last saw her and beside her is none other than Uzumaki Namikaze Naomi, the 'official' daughter of Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, or better known and feared as the 'Yellow Flash'.

As the reinforcement arrived, the figure that have been the centre of attention for awhile did nothing but rest his sword on his shoulder and impassively stare at the Ninja and Hokage that have arrived before him. As the figure stood still, the Sandaime slowly yet carefully approached him whilst he ask "State your name and business in my village, and what have this village done to you for you to cause such a ruckus at this time?" Question/Demanded the Sandaime in a voice that leaves no argument

The figure did nothing but slowly clenched and unclenched both hands. The Ninjas in the area knew what this meant as they prepared their weapons and Jutsu. The Sandaime was about to ask again but was interrupted by Kushina as she screamed "Hey, you with the big sword! You got some nerves to actually ignore the Sandaime and attack the strongest village in the Nation! Why don't you speak before I force your voice out of you by ripping you a new mouth!"

The figure seemed to notice this, judging from the way he looks at Kushina for a few seconds before he looked back towards the Hokage and said "You really need to keep your Shinobi in line, or don't be surprised when you find the wife of the great Yondaime in a coffin next to her husband". The voice seem to creep the Ninjas in the area as it had a tone of authority that could only be achieved by royalty and also have a sense of deadliness in them, like he could kill you by just using his voice... which would be sad.

The Sandaime was about to reply but was interrupted by Kushina again "Are you threatening me?" Question Kushina as an aura of darkness loomed above her head and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"No, merely stating the obvious, Kushina, and telling you that little Naomi might end up motherless by the end of the day" The figure replied. That was it for Kushina as she charged towards the figure with her sword drawn. She was known as the 'Red Death' (Is she?) for nothing as she is a sword master on par with the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist' but unluckily for her, the figure (which is Naruto) is on a level way beyond the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist' or the Juubi even. But nobody except him and his summons knew that of course.

Kushina was a mere centimetre away from the figure and was about to behead him when her sword was suddenly block by the massive blade. She, and everybody else in the area, was surprised that the figure had such strength to lift such a massive blade with ease. Due to her shock, she didn't notice that the figure had pushed her back and lifted his blade high up his head to a downward slash. A mere second before the sword reached her head she, along with the Sandaime and Konoha's Resident Sword Master (Yugao and Hayate) blocked the blade with their respective weapons, which is Enma in his Adamantium Staff mode for the Sandaime and the respective custom blades for Yugao and Hayate enhanced with chakra. As the Sandaime, Kushin, Yugao and Hayate blocked the blade, they felt a pressure like no other as the ground below them cracked under the strength of one swing from the figure. They felt their bones and respective weapons creak under the stress and pressure of the one powerful swing. The ground below finally gave in and created a crater; large enough to fit five people and have enough space to move, and picked up dust. Once the dust cleared, the Ninjas in the area saw an amazing scene, four strong Ninja have been brought to their knees and looked to be sweating up a storm by one swing from a man who is no older than twenty and the figure keeps on adding pressure to the tip of his blade, which indicates how strong he really is.

Just when they thought that the figure was about to finish the job, he stopped adding pressure and spoke "Now, now, now, that's no way to welcome me back to the village. I've only been gone for 10 years and this is how to you welcome a family member. I'm hurt, Ji-san, Kaa-san" Stated the figure which caused Kushina and Hiruzen to widen their eyes in epic proportion as they figure out who the figure is. The only person who could say that to both of them and has blond hair... though a little different. He is...

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

* * *

><p>And DONE! If your wondering, this is a Naruto x Monster Hunter (any of them) and yes, if your wondering Naruto would be able to summon the monsters... and if you're wondering where Naruto has been... take a guess... its quite easy... I made this crossover because Challenger... sorta... kinda... challenged me... like a double challenge... if you can call it that... and I just finished playing one of its games... AND THE BLOODY AKANTOR IS FUCKINGG HARD TO KILL! I SLAMMED MY PSP ON THE FLOOR TWICE AND HAD IT REPAAIRED ONCE BECAUSE OF THAT SHIT! NOT TO MENTION THE OTHER HARD MONSTERS! FUCK! but I manage to complete it so no worries... I made this cause there seem to be not much Naruto x Monster Hunter that is good... or none that I have read... anyways, hope you enjoy the fic and if you have any comments, or criticism, feel free to <strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Harem Options:**

**1. Mei Terumi**

**2. Temari**

**3. Karin**

**4. Samui/Karui (their both in)**

**5. Kurotsuchi**

**6. OC's (maybe two or three from the Monster Hunter World... maybe)**

**7. Anko (To Revan the Wicked - she is technically not a Konoha girl since she is abandoned by them and mostly hang in the forest... and its my fic.. and I like this parring)**

**8. ... Your vote... there will be more girls in here... no limitations yet... anyways, review for the harem... and what you think of the story so far!**

****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****

BattleCharger - Mobilize!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

**Bonjour everyone! I made another update to this story soooo yeah... I bet your asking "why are you updatingg your stories daily when you got exams next week?" well the answer is simple... I'm bored as fuck! I cant study 24/7 without any action or fun cause I would just forget what I studied... I like to take breaks (lots of them) from studying... but theres tutorials this week anyways sooo yeah... ow, I wont be updating for a while since I won an award at school and have to be all fancy and prepared... meh... anyways, some notes**

**(Note 1: If you dont know about this then, Naruto would be godlike, and will have a massive harem (Updated version at the end) and he will be slightly dark)**

**(Note 2: Sasuke, Kiba Sakura, Civillian Council and most of Konoha would be bashed... there is a slight Kushina bashing so to all her fans dont worry, she would redeem herself once Naruto give her a major ass woopin! just like how he does it to almost every character in the bloody anime... and she will be in the harem... (forgot to put her there in previous chapter)**

**(Note 3: Umm... if your wondering about the sword background and stuff... dont worry, I will explain the sword with small flashbacks in future chapters... soooo chill and enjoy the story thus far)**

**(Note 4: Renchard19 - chill bro, I want them in the harem too... sooo its not sick... or it is but I'm always sick... or so says my mates at school and technically, I dont give a fuck...)**

**(Note 5: shiwa55 - again, chill bro, Kushina will redeem herself and be in the harem... no worries)**

**(Note 6: I may not put Hinata in the harem for reasons that she is either hated... or loved... I mean c'mon! its like she's Justin Beaber... some like him... some hate him... what has Hinata ever done? yes she's a stalker... a bit creepy but she is hot... and her big jugs could rival Tsunade... at least she tried to protect Naruto during the pain invasion and not hit him like that pink haired howler monkey they called Sakura! (no offense for her lovers))**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Warning... I am raging at this point because I had a bad day and this guy pushed me to the edge on his stupidity ~ but I wont post it here cause i might offend some people with my colorful language... LOL...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay I'm done**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy this chapter... and I dont own anything in this fic... except the words... wait, I dont even think I own it.. some guy did... ow well... enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Bet<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

Just when they thought that the figure was about to finish the job, he stopped adding pressure and spoke "Now, now, now, that's no way to welcome me back to the village. I've only been gone for 10 years and this is how to you welcome a family member. I'm hurt, Ji-san, Kaa-san" Stated the figure which caused Kushina and Hiruzen to widen their eyes in epic proportion as they figure out who the figure is. The only person who could say that to both of them and has blond hair... though a little different. He is...

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

**~ Present ~ Konoha's Main Gate ~**

The newly known Naruto lifted the blade and rested it upon his shoulder as the Sandaime, Kushina, Hayate and Yugao got back to their feet. The Ninjas in the vicinity thought that this was a chance to attack as they lunge their Kunais, Shuriken and Jutsu's (which is mostly Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). As the projectiles and Jutsu was about to hit the figure, red chakra that has appeared from the ground circled Naruto in a sphere like barrier and deflected/stop the assault. The Ninjas was about to bring in the second wave when the Sandaime raised his hand in a stop gesture and said "Stop it this instant! He is not an enemy... I sure hope not" he whispered the last part.

"What?" Screamed several Ninjas as they haven't relaxed their posture and brought another Kunai/Shuriken from their Ninja Pouches

"Relax, he is just an old friend of mine who happen to went missing a few years ago... He's just back for a greeting. This is all just a misunderstanding" replied the Hokage

"But sir, He killed four ANBU members" stated an unknown ANBU with a Platypus mask (writing random animal mask for some ANBUs)

"It's all in self defence" Said the figure "after all; they came at me with intention to maim and or kill me. And I haven't provoked them in any sort of way"

"What are you talking about?" question the Chunin Guard that set of the first chakra pulse "We (mentioning the other Chunin) saw you reach for your sword handle!" he screamed

"Yes, you did. But all I wanted to do is scratch my head since I don't have an ID" stated the figure with a nervous laugh at the end whilst the Ninjas in the vicinity all sweat dropped.

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime became serious and said "Everyone, please return to your duty. And there will be no discussion. We will have a Jounin meeting after I talk with our guest and I will send messenger eagle to notify you all of the time and you will be debriefed on what had happen a few minutes ago. Now if all of you except for Kakashi, Kushina, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, please leave"

With that, everyone except for the named Jounins left the area to go back to their duties and talk to each other about the event that just occurred. Everyone had left except for Naomi, who stood still and looks at Naruto for with a critical eye; as if she knew who he was. When the Sandaime was about to tell her to leave, Naruto spoke up "Maybe you let her stay after all, she needs to know the truth and its bound to happen sooner or later, right, Ji-san?"

Sighing, the Sandaime replied "Alright. She could stay. Now let's head to my office so we can have a more private area to talk" the group soon walked towards the Hokage tower that is located in the middle of the Village. They could've Shunshined there but walking seems right at the moment. It took the group a few minutes to get to the tower, the group travelled in a diamond formation where Naruto was in the middle, the Sandaime up front, Kakashi and Kurenai at the back, Asuma and Gai to the left and Kushina and Naomi to the right. All the while the group was taking glances at the blond every few seconds; Kushina and Naomi more so than the rest. Kushina just couldn't believe that after all this time, HE has returned to antagonize them; all she wanted was to have a happy life with her daughter but NO! He has to come back and ruin it all! She would have to teach that Demon a lesson! While she was thinking that, Naomi had other thoughts; she was thinking on how familiar the aura of that mysterious person is, how she seemed to be calm and safe around the figure when they never even met once in their life. She wants to know who he is, and she wants to know now.

Once the group arrived at the Hokage tower, the Sandaime put a silencing seal on the room so no noise would escape the room and no eaves dropper would know what they are talking about. Once the sealing was done, the Sandaime sat on his chair whilst Naruto took a seat in front of him with a bored look and the others spread around the room, sticking with their 'buddy' for now. The Sandaime lit his pipe and took a nice long breath before he spoke in a happy but professional kind of tone "So, after all these years you have returned to the village, tell me, where you have been? I've been worried sick about you, you know?"

Giving off a chuckle, Naruto replied in a cheerful tone "Well, I didn't 'return', to the village... more like forced for now. And where I've been? Well, that's my little secret" his voice then turned serious "I'm here for my inheritance and I want it now, every Jutsu, scroll and belonging my father has" stated Naruto

The Sandaime chocked on his pipe for a few seconds, surprised that Naruto knew who his father was and was about to reply when Kushina interrupted him... for the third time that day "You can't have that! That solely belongs to me and Naomi! You don't deserve that inheritance, Demon!" said Kushina with venom at the 'Demon' part and caused the others that didn't knew who the figure is to be confused

"Hmm? I believe that what you say is invalid for you see, the inheritance will always belong to the male of the clan, isn't that right, Kaa-san" stated the figure. This caused the Jounins (except Kushina) and Naomi to go wide eyes as they never thought that Kushina/Kaa-san had a son. This then lead to screaming as the Jounins and Naomi began to question Kushina about the figures response. Before Kushina could say a thing, the Sandaime said "I believe what he said is true, after all, if the Clan Head died, the eldest son would take his/her place" which caused him to get a glare from Kushina, though he wasn't affected much.

"But sir, who is he? I don't know that Kushina-sama had a son" questioned Kurenai

"I believe you all once knew him, since you guys did protect him when he was just a child" Stated the Sandaime. That answer caused the Jounins to go wide eyes as they knew who the Sandaime was talking about; Naruto.

Naomi, the only one who doesn't understand, asked the question "Who's Naruto Kaa-san? And why does he feel so... familiar?"

Every eyes are now on Kushina as she is having a mental conflict between telling her daughter the truth that she has a twin brother, or lying to her and breaking her trust. The former seem to be the better option. "He, Naomi-chan" started Kushin "Is your twin brother; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" as soon as Kushina finished saying that, all eyes were upon Naomi as they saw her widen her eyes to the size of an extra large Miso Ramen with Pork and her loosened ever so lightly. She stared into the red abyss that is Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but feel lost in them, they were like a storm of fire that would scare most people as it would emit heat like no other but to her, it feels warm and cosy.

She was broken out of her thoughts as the people in the room heard a chuckle coming from Naruto. Once he finished, he said "Well, it's nice to finally know that my 'Mother' admits that she has a son to her daughter and my twin but you did make one mistake" stated Naruto

"Oh, really? And what is the mistake that I have done my 'Son'?" Said Kushina with sarcasm crystal clear in her voice

"Well, my name is not Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, it's just Namikaze Naruto. Since you decided to abandon me in this shit-hole of a village, I decided to abandon your name and besides, I'm not an Uzumaki anymore. Not after that event" Stated Naruto and referring to the event where he disappeared, which everyone in the office realized by now

The Sandaime, asking the question in everyone's mind, asked "What do you mean that you're not an Uzumaki anymore, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, let tell you a little story about the sword that I carry in my back, since I can trust you enough for it; though not the complete detail. Many millennia ago, there once lived a creature that have been said to be even stronger than the Juubi, and before you interrupt me, yes, there is a Juubi. The Juubi is actually the combination of all the tailed beast; you see, before the age of Ninja, the Juubi roams the land and cause mayhem wherever he goes, until a man that you all know from history books and legends appeared, the Sage of the Six Paths. The man sealed the Juubi inside of him thus making him the very first Jinchuuriki in the world. He became the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi until he was finally at his last breath, where he used a Jutsu to separate the Juubi's Chakra into the Bijuu's today and sealed its body into the moon. Yes, the story is true and I'm pretty sure that you know about it, right Ji-san?" questioned Naruto as he received a nod from Hiruzen. "Now as I was saying, there was a monster far stronger than that of the Juubi millennia ago, though one brave warrior, a Hunter, faced the beast in battle that lasted a month and slay the beast. The result was that he collected the Tail, Shell, and Claw of the beast into what you see today before you. This is where the 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist' got their ideas from. They saw the blade and some decided to weild it, thought they were immediately incinerated by hot magma since the Sword chooses it owner, not the other way around" Finished Naruto

Once he finished, everyone in the room was gawking at how a man slay a beast far stronger than the Juubi before the time of Chakra. They were also amazed that the sword chose Naruto as its wielder. Kakashi then asked a question "And what is the name of this... monster?"

"The name?" came the response of Naruto "Well, the name of said monster is Akantor, the God Slayer, and this blade, this is the by-product of said monster, Akantor, the Death Bringer (Shini no Hakobi-Shu)" finished Naruto with a tone filled with pride and slight arrogance... just a bit. The people in the room were a bit creped out at the name of the Monster and the Blade, I mean Akantor, the God Slayer? It's like this monster is meant for to bring the destruction of the world and the by-product of that monster seems like it's meant to carry on its legacy.

"Well anyways" continued Naruto "What I meant that I'm not an Uzumaki anymore, is just that, plain and simple. Its power influx during that incident caused part of my DNA to mutate into something completely... different. Fortunately my Namikaze blood still stands strong but my Uzumaki blood has been 'morphed'. I won't tell you the complete details because it seems that I have said too much for now. Now back to where we were before, I want my inheritance" said Naruto leaking a bit (read: lot) of KI (Killing Intent) which caused the Sandaime and Kushina to stiffen, the Jounins to feel like the gravity of the earth just tripled, though they manage to stand up, although barely, and it caused Naomi to collapse to her knees and take big, heavy breaths.

"How about I make you a deal Naruto-kun" said the Sandaime as he felt the pressure lift and the others in the room was able to relax, somewhat. "How about you face your Mother-" he was stopped when he heard Naruto growl as his eyes began to change from red to sickly yellow with slits and the area around his eyes began to 'crack' (similar to Sith eyes from Star Wars) "I mean Kushina, to the right for the Namikaze heritance and after that, you could stay and continue your life in the village"

Naruto put his hands on his chin as though he was thinking "Hmm, how about I fight Kushina and get the hell out of here after I'm done beating the living shit out of her? Does that sound good?" Replied Naruto

This surprised the Sandaime and the others (just Jounins in the room excluding Kushina and Naomi) as they thought that Naruto loves the village. "What? Why would you leave the village that-" he was stopped by a "Has abused me since the day I could walk, has ridiculed me, glared at me, throw rocks at me and raped me physically and mentally for years!" from Naruto as he said the last part quietly so only the Sandaime could hear. He (Sandaime) felt really ashamed that all those things happened during Naruto's short life in Konoha, he felt so useless. He thought of all the things that Naruto have said and decided "Very well, you will fight the people that I choose including Kushina for the right of the Namikaze Heritance and your freedom but should you fail, you would remain in the Village and give it a second chance. For old times' sake" answered the Sandaime

Getting a nod and a slight eye smile from the blonde with red steaks the Sandaime said "The tournament would occur in a month's time where our Jounins and you could prepare for it. Do you have a place to stay or should I get you some accommodation?" Asked the Sandaime

"No need, I have my own place to live. See you in a month Ji-san, everyone" replied Naruto as he disappeared into thin air without a sound; vanished, without a trace. Just like that

Getting out of their shock, Asuma asked "Is it really okay to let him go like that pops? I mean I know how much he means to you, I haven't seen you smile for more than five seconds when he disappeared" which he got a "well you know what they say, if you love something/one, let them go and be happy" from the older Sarutobi. With that, the Sandaime called for the Jounin meeting and discussed what had transpired here in the office a few minutes ago, excluding the fact about the swords history and the Juubi. He has made a list of candidates for the upcoming tournament that would happen in a month that would determine the future of Konoha. Will it grow stronger once Naruto comes to their ranks? Or will it fall?

* * *

><p>And I am done!... phew! Writing this in a hot summers day is... hot... I'm sweating... ow and incase you are wondering, Hiruzen is not gay for naruto... he just loves him like a grandson.. I know I love my grandpa like that... sadly he died when I was little... god rest his soul (is that what you say? IDK)... anyways hope you enjoyed it... I will put up what the Sandaime discussed about in the meeting the next chapter... and who is going to fight Naruto... and I bet you guys can guess what Naruto's summon is going to be... umm please <strong> REVIEW<strong> if you have any suggestions of constructive criticism that you want me to know... I appreciate those who contribute to better the story... and be specific about your criticism...

**Anyways, the harem is (drum rolls please)**

**1. Mei Terumi**

**2. Temari**

**3. Karin**

**4. Samui/Karui (both in)**

**5. Kurotsuchi**

**6. OC's (maybe from the Monster Hunter World)**

**7. Fem Kyuu **

**8. Anko**

**9. Yugito**

**10. Shion**

**11. Koyuki**

**12. Fu**

**13. Kushina (after her redemption)**

**14. Naomi (same time as her mother... maybe)**

**15. Maybe all Fem. Bijuus... **

**16. Your opinions... no limit yet... and I will decide once I get enough girls... **

****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****

****Thanks for reading! ****

********BattleCharger - Divide and Conquer!


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction to Battle

**Bonjour! This going to be my last update for a while because exam starts on Monday and ends the next week... 21st of Nov... anyways, some notes**

**(Note 1: Obviously Naruto would be GODLIKE so dont complain to me if he is over powered... and its my fic... soo yeah... he will have a massive harem with a lot of girls... the lemon and romance thing wont happen until later so be patient my fans)**

**(Note 2: ** Sasuke, Kiba Sakura, Civillian Council and most of Konoha would be bashed... there is a slight Kushina bashing so to all her fans dont worry, she would redeem herself once Naruto give her a major ass woopin! just like how he does it to almost every character in the bloody anime... like maybe the next chapter after the battle royal where Kushina thought over what Naruto WILL say)****

****(Note 3: For those looking forward for a NaruHina pairing dont get your hopes up... Like I said in the last chapter she is either hated or loved and its giving me some stress... but she will have a friends with 'benefit' relationship with Naruto and it MIGHT bloom into love... so hang tight)****

****Side Note, I registered as a Beta-Reader cause I'm an idiot... I dont even know what to do... soooo could anyone explain it to me? and if your interested for me to beta-read... you know what to do... cause i dont****

****(Note 4: The action scene will not happen this chapter... I would like to make the battle royal as one chapter because there are too many words for me to write and it might get boring... I have no experience in this type of thing... same goes for lemons but i MIGHT manage)****

****Anyways, Enjoy this chapter and dont forget to REVIEW if you have any suggestions or just want to randomly say HI/Good JOB!...****

****Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Monster Hunter... or the other elements that MIGHT appear in the story****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Introduction to Battle<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

"No need, I have my own place to live. See you in a month Ji-san, everyone" replied Naruto as he disappeared into thin air without a sound; vanished, without a trace. Just like that

Getting out of their shock, Asuma asked "Is it really okay to let him go like that pops? I mean I know how much he means to you, I haven't seen you smile for more than five seconds when he disappeared" which he got a "well you know what they say, if you love something/one, let them go and be happy" from the older Sarutobi. With that, the Sandaime called for the Jounin meeting and discussed what had transpired here in the office a few minutes ago, excluding the fact about the swords history and the Juubi. He has made a list of candidates for the upcoming tournament that would happen in a month that would determine the future of Konoha. Will it grow stronger once Naruto comes to their ranks? Or will it fall?

**~ One Month Later ~**

We now find Naruto and about fifteen other people, all facing towards him with determination and anger in their eyes (Kushina). The fifteen competitors in front of Naruto is none other than

Hatake Kakashi, a man who is apprenticed by the Yondaime Hokage, survived the Third Shinobi War and a man who received the Sharingan from his deceased teammate and have copied a thousand jutsu's. He wears the regular Jounin uniform though he has a face mask similar to Naruto's only midnight blue and he has his Konoha Headband tilted to the left, which covered his left eye. He also has silver-white hair that defies the laws of gravity itself.

Next we the son of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, himself is attending this completion. He is doing this because he feels like he needs to repay his Dad for taking care of him, even though he was a jerk in his younger days. And what better way to repay him that bring back the kid, makes his day seem lighter, back to Konoha where he belongs. Asuma wears the same outfit as Kakashi, only he has a white sash with the word Fire (is it?) on it on his waist. He has brown hair and eyes and has a cancer stick (cigarette) in his mouth. He took small puffs of smoke which indicate that he is either excited or nervous about this.

Next to him stood Konoha's own Genjutsu Mistress and one of the six Ice Queens of Konoha. She is Kurenai Yuuhi and she is currently wearing what appear to be bandages in the form of a dress that doesn't halt her movement. She has jet black hair in a wavy like haircut and crimson red eyes that spell 'beauty'. Her reason for doing this is because she knew Naruto when he was just a kid and helps protect him from the villagers that dare to go against the Sandaime's Law. She was also attracted to his looks and if he stays in Konoha, the possibilities of them, together, in bed-. She stopped that train of thought because a blush began to grow over her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the other Jounins/ANBU's there.

Beside her is none other than her best friend and Konoha's Snake Mistress, also one of the Six Ice Queens of Konoha. She is Anko Mitarashi and she is currently wearing a creamish-tan high collar trench coat that reaches her mid thigh or knees. She is also wearing a mesh shirt with no bras and a mini-skirt that covers little to no skin on her body. She was also here for the same reason as Kurenai, only she has a crush on him because he has been through the same pain as her and they could understand each other somewhat.

Next to her is the ever so cheerful and energetic Maito Gai. He is probably the weirdest of the batch to describe in this fic but it's a must. Gai wears a green full body jumpsuit that acts like a second skin, stripped orange warmers and a Jounin vest that goes over the jumpsuit. He also has jet black hair in a shape of a bowl and the biggest eyebrows anyone will ever see; though if you look closely, you could see the hidden strength behind the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH'. His reasons for being here is to test the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' of the supposed hair of the Namikaze Clan and to see the once little Naruto go up against the toughest of the tough in the village.

Beside him are one Gekko Hayate and his best friend Yugao Uzuki. They are considered to be Konoha's top swordsman and wanted to test themselves with someone with a sword that is similar to Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada. Hayate wears the regular Jounin uniform only his headband is worn as a bandana and he was dark rings under his eyes which indicates he is either sick or hasn't slept in a while; and judging from the cough he is making every few seconds, it's the former. Yugao on the other hand is wearing her ANBU uniform without the mask on. She has dark purple hair and black eyes. They both have their sword strapped onto their backs and seem to be eyeing Naruto's sword or in Yugao's case, Naruto.

The Sandaime also assigned Tenzo or Tora for this occasion in case Naruto uses the Kyuubis chakra and go berserk. He wears the usual ANBU uniform with his tiger mask on but you could see he has brown hair and brown eyes. He was one of Naruto's guardians when he was a child.

Other than him, there are two more ANBU with different animal mask; one is a lion while the other is a falcon. They were assigned as an extra precaution for this event. There are also two random Jounin whose purpose is back up and distraction for the other Jounins.

The other important people to attend this competition are Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. She has long red fiery hair that reaches her lower thigh. Kushina has grey eyes that could calm even the most hostile of men, though right now, her grey eyes are set on one figure and that is her own 'son' Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Her reason for fighting her own 'son' is for the right of the Namikaze Heritance and show to the world that her son died fifteen years ago and the one standing before them is the demon wearing her sons skin. She will avenge him and her deceased husband! (She is wearing the Uzugakure's Uniform... google it.. sorry)

The last but not least is none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin himself (you know what he looks like, I just can't be bothered to describe something as complicated as his clothing and stuff). His reason for being here is to see his Godson that he has neglected for all his life and somewhat abandoned him just like his 'mother'; he felt ashamed of what has transpired and wants to correct them and hopefully have a godfather-godson relationship.

All the people that have gathered here today recalled on how they managed to get in this situation, except for Kakashi because he was late to the meeting and missed out on it.

**~ Flashback ~ A Month Ago ~ Hokage's Office ~**

A few minutes after Naruto left, the Jounins in the 'red zone' have gathered and is waiting patiently for the Sandaime Hokage to address them; and that he did

"Everyone, I am here to explain to you on what have happened in the office with our 'guest'". With that he explained that he is the last Namikaze male and son of Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, who is here for his inheritance and freedom. Of course the Jounins in the room didn't believe a word he said before the Sandaime took out a folder from his drawers that has Naruto's DNA sample when he was a kid with The Yondaime's and Kushina's. After that the others in the room stayed quite as they processed the information that they were given. After a few seconds of silence, the Sandaime spoke up again

"Now that you know what happened, I will select a few of you and a couple of ANBU for the tournament that will transpire in a month. I want to chose the best so that they could have at least a chance on injuring Naruto; I want him to stay in the village, this is where he belongs" With that, the Sandaime chose the competitors and hoped for the best.

**~ Flashback End ~ Present ~ Tournament Arena ~**

It seems that the word has spread throughout the whole Nation that the Yondaime has a son and is now fighting his 'mother' for the right of the clan so that he could go somewhere out of the village. Since it has been made public to the people that Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Naruto, the villagers of Konoha have been terrified that they tortured the son of their hero and wanted to apologize to him, but nobody have ever saw him during the one month time period. And not only that, it seems that the Daimyo's of other Nations and their respective Kage's have gathered for this tournament to determine the fate of the Namikaze Clan. The Kage's from Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and even Iwa are now gathered into the Hokage Platform in the Arena.

Even though it is a surprise that Onooki, Iwa's Tsuchikage arrived, it wasn't a surprise as they guessed that he wants to see what could have been his future enemy fight to discover his weaknesses, if he has any. The Kage box have been very tense since this type of event have never transpired before, but to see the Son of the Yondaime fighting with the Yondaime's with is a chance to big to pass up. People from across the Nation have gathered in the Arena to see a fight full of 'Legendary' people. Even the newly graduated academy students are present in this event as their Senseis thought that this might be a good way observe other Ninja's fight without them having the chance of getting killed.

(All rookies look exactly the same as they do in canon. Except Hinata who is not shy, she is a true Hyuuga and is wearing a Cream-White battle Kimono of a Hyuuga)

All the rookies were excited about this, even Shikamaru, though he didn't show it like the others. Everyone of the rookies are chatting with their 'groups' about what will transpire in the arena as they never had something like this before; one teenager fighting against fourteen of the top Jounins and ANBU in the village, the Sandaime must be desperate. Speaking of the teenager, everyone in the arena has set their eyes on him, as they took in his features. He is wearing what appears to be a Ninja outfit fit for an ANBU member of the Leaf Village.

He wears long, black baggy jeans with many pockets that reach his ankle, steel-toed combat boots that seems to have hidden blades inside the sole of the boot. He also wore a sleeve-less mesh shirt with a short sleeve black shirt that hugs his body like a second skin and shows of his six packs. He is also wearing a midnight black gauntlet that covers the back of his right hand and forearm; it also has small spikes at the tip of his knuckles and leather protecting the rest of his right arm made of reptilian skin/armor. On his left he just wore the usually ANBU forearm armour only midnight black with the same material. He also wears shin guards though it could not be seen due to the long baggy pants. He wears ANBU like vest armour, which is made of a material that could come from a lizard like creature (Dragon), and a black face mask similar to one Hatake Kakashi only it has crimson red lines, similar to the colour of magma, vertically running from both sides of his cheeks (Like Ichigo's Hollow mask, the newest design one after he went full hollow on Ulquiorra). The figure is also wearing what appear to be shoulder guards made of the same material as the vest and gauntlet.

The odd thing is that his eyes, they were red like blood and seem to burn with a raging fire storm that could level the highest mountain and decimate a whole nation of Ninja's. There is also what seem to be red, tear like marks running down the bottom of his eyes and disappeared behind his facemask (like Ulquiorra). He also seems to have sunny-blonde hair with red streaks here and there that is shaped in a similar fashion as the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (his haircut).

But what the people in the arena are watching carefully is the massive sword behind his back that could very well weigh a ton or more. It's nearly twice the size of Samehada (for those who have seen it and survived) in a shape of a triangle, though it seems to be made of something that is considered to be a myth, Dragon Skin. The edges of the blade is made out of the toughest of all materials, even tougher than the Samehada, the blade also seem like it has magma like blade in the middle of it that makes it look even deadlier. Everyone, especially one Sasuke Uchiha, was wary of that sword because it seems to produce an aura of a wild beast.

Speaking of the Uchiha, he is eyeing the figure as if he was judging him to be lower than the dirt that he walks on, and for those who consider is considered an Uchiha worshipper, pretty high by their standard. He is also keeping a close eye on the blade, it looks powerful, and he wants it. With that sword, he would be able to kill HIM. Once the fight is over, he will go to the council and demanded them to tell that Namikaze dobe to hand it over, or else.

Back to the arena, the judge for the exam, which is the Sandaime himself, Shunshined into the middle of the field and set up the rules, which is basically the same rules that they use for the Chunin exams, only no killing for the Jounins there are too valuable to be killed. Though breaking bones and doing damage that would leave a seasoned Jounin in the Hospital for months is allowed; this made Naruto eye smile. When the Sandaime was about to start the competition, Naruto spoke "Hold on, fourteen against one teenager? Isn't a little bit of overkill Jiji?"

"Well technically, it will be but you and I never set the number of opponents you will have to face; which I took to my advantage" replied the Sandaime

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Naruto said "Fair enough but you know, this makes you look desperate for me to come back and what would happen if I win? It would make this village look weak"

"I know" started the Sandaime "Its a double edge sword but you returning to the village after so many years is worth the price" the Sandaime said with a hint of sadness

Sighing, Naruto nodded and said "Very well, I will put up a good show for you Jiji, for old times sake right?"

Getting a smile from Sarutobi and a grateful look in his eyes, the Sandaime said "Very well" before he shouted "I welcome you the village Hidden in the Leaves Daimyo's of your respective countries and their respective Kages. I know that this kind of event has never been recorded but I hope you will enjoy the battle that will take place here between Naruto Namikaze against some of Konoha's Best. I would suggest that you relax on your seat and enjoy the show for the winner of this tournament would walk away with the Namikaze Heritance, though it has a blood seal on it so anyone besides Kushina, the Yondaime's Wife, or Naruto, the Yondaime's Son, could not open; basically it is pretty much worthless to the rest of you" gaining a sweat drop from the Kages, Audience and Competitors. "But this competition is not only for the Namikaze Inheritance but for the alliance of Naruto Namikaze himself. This is supposed to be a village ONLY event and I don't even know how word got out to the other Countries but I guess a fight between the strongest of Konoha's Ninjas against the son of the Yondaime Hokage himself is too good to pass up. Anyways, I have said my piece, and now declare the tournament/competition/battle royal to START!"

* * *

><p>And DONE! Like I said there wont be a battle scene this chapter... but the next will be a full out battle scene... but I wont update or write it till after the 21st... which is the last day of exam... sooo dont panic and think I gave up yet... because I havent... not until I get into Challengers 'Like' list and at least be on par with Namikaze09... who is a genius in making fanfics... I admire him... LOL... anyways, If you have some questions about the story or you want to criticizecompliment me, go ahead... just dont bash me that hard!... that sounds so wrong... but seriously

Side note, does anyone here played the new monster hunter game? could you tell me the best sword there or a cool looking one because I might use it for future references... for Naruto... and does anyone know a medium size lizard or reptilian like monster in the new one? or at least a carnivorous monster... not too small and not too big... I'm planning on using the newer monster for this but there will be some old ones... yeah, the battle scene is going to be epic! stay reading my fans! and dont forget to **REVIEW! they will be much appreciated!**

BattleCharger - Move Out!


	5. Chapter 5: Battle  Part 1

**DUN DUN DUN! BONJOUR EVERYONE! YES! I AM FINALLY BACK AND LIKE I SAID! I WOULD UPDATE IT TODAY SINCE I FINISHED MY LAST EXAM THIS MORNING! WOOHOO! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR 3 MONTHS! OW YEAH! HIGH FIVE!... no?... okay... ON WITH SOME NOTES!**

**(Note 1: Firstly, this is Monster Hunter/Naruto xover... some of the Monster used would mostly be from Monster Hunter Tri, since I played that last week before/after exam because I was having a panic attack... and needed to calm meself down. And I got a patch for it so its all good. If you dont know, Naruto would be Godly and have a massive harem, dont like it dont read it but since your reading it this far, I'm guessing you like it. IM SO HAPPY THAT MY FIC IS A BIG HIT!... well little compared to others.. BUT ITS BIG FOR ME! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE PARTICIPATED IN THE REVIEW OF THIS FIC... AND MY OTHER FIC... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *BIG HUG*... no?... okay... NEXT)**

**(Note 2:... An amazing thing happened... NAMIKAZE09 talked to me! YAY! if you dont know him... *GASP*! he's only the awesomest fanfic writer along with VFSNAKE, TheDemonKingNaruto, ZenoNoKyuubi and a bunch of other writers that are on my fave list... drew inspiration from them... how did Namikaze09 know my story anyways?... hmm... right umm... he also mentioned that I should make my story longer but I have to say its pretty hard... considering I'm the only male in the house now, and I have to look for a job to look after my Little Sister, Mum and Aunt... but you dont want to hear sad stories... anyways, I want to apologies before hand for the short chapter but I really am trying... its just... hard!... i dont know how everyone does it... *sigh*... ow, I also want to apologies for any mistakes that I have done in writing the fic... like misspelling or missing a word or two and it sometimes doesnt make sense... I'll proof read from now on... twice)**

**(Note 3: This fic will contain the bashing of: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Konoha Population/Civilian Council and those that I dont like that would be mentioned in later chapters... there is a slight Kushina bash but it isnt much... just a pinch... or two)**

**(Note 4:... i also want to apologies for my fanboyish attitube in Note 2... its just he's awesome n all... yeah, dont get freaked out... this is my usual attitude after I act some chocolate... and coke... XD)**

**Right, enough with the notes and on with the story! ow, Gonna say this one more time. I dont own Naruto... or Monster Hunter... or any elements that might appear from other animes in this fic... I might own some OC that MIGHT appear but who knows...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Battle - Part 1<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

Getting a smile from Sarutobi and a grateful look in his eyes, the Sandaime said "Very well" before he shouted "I welcome you the village Hidden in the Leaves Daimyo's of your respective countries and their respective Kages. I know that this kind of event has never been recorded but I hope you will enjoy the battle that will take place here between Naruto Namikaze against some of Konoha's Best. I would suggest that you relax on your seat and enjoy the show for the winner of this tournament would walk away with the Namikaze Heritance, though it has a blood seal on it so anyone besides Kushina, the Yondaime's Wife, or Naruto, the Yondaime's Son, could not open; basically it is pretty much worthless to the rest of you" gaining a sweat drop from the Kages, Audience and Competitors. "But this competition is not only for the Namikaze Inheritance but for the alliance of Naruto Namikaze himself. This is supposed to be a village ONLY event and I don't even know how word got out to the other Countries but I guess a fight between the strongest of Konoha's Ninjas against the son of the Yondaime Hokage himself is too good to pass up. Anyways, I have said my piece, and now declare the tournament/competition/battle royal to START!"

**~ Present ~ Tournament ~**

With that, the two Jounins in the group rushed towards Naruto, in speed that proves their ranks, before the other competitors in the area could huddle together and form a plan or tell the two idiotic Jounins to stop. Now most Jounins would not rush like this but they are extremely underestimating the blond, for when the thought of them defeating the foul beast that is Naruto, they would be praised as heroes from the more hardcore Kyuubi haters and to those who still believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi incarnate. With those thoughts in mind, they charged and drew Kunais and put them in reverse grip, wanting to end the battle soon. But before the Kunais could pierce the skin of Naruto, the massive blade was located in Narutos back is found between the two Jounin level Ninjas and Naruto in a defensive/block position, which is pretty much the flat side of the wide Zanbatou.

"Ck, ck, ck, you know, it's not very smart to suddenly charge in like that. It could get you killed; especially when you underestimate your opponent" said Naruto in a calm voice, like he wasn't strained by the pressure of blocking two Jounin level Ninja with a massive blade, with one arm. After he said his piece, Naruto gripped the handle of the blade with both hands before he swung the blade like a baseball bat towards the far end of the arena wall in which cause the two Jounins to be thrown like a rag doll; they were to surprised by the strength of the small figure to react upon that. Of course, before they hit the wall the two other ANBU managed to catch them, though they were flung a few feet back, even though they were adding chakra to their feet to help lessen the impact. Many of the civilians, Kages and Daimyos were shocked at such strength being possessed by the young teenager for two reasons. The kid blocked to Jounin Ninjas going at full speed with one hand and massive blade that look as if it's impossible to even move and two, he just flung them back as easily as he blocked them of course, those who have been in the red zone knew of his strength and are surprised that those Jounins act so... immature, in Ninja standards.

Once the Jounins were caught, Asuma and Kakashi started making hand signs for their Jutsu's, which is Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu, respectively, whilst the others retreated far back to observe the blond for an opening for them to attack. As Asuma and Kakashi unleashed their Jutsu's upon the blond, it merged with one another and produced a blue flame with a white middle hurtling towards the blond. They just hope it wasn't an over kill but knowing what Naruto could do so far, it wasn't a surprise they have to go beyond over kill just to bring him down. Just as the Jutsu was about to hit Naruto, a stream of Magma erupted from the ground and surrounded Naruto in a Magma hot shield in a shape of a sphere. As the Jutsu hit, an explosion rocked the arena before a cloud of dust gathered around Naruto, shielding him from view. Once the dust settled in, you could see a glowing sphere of Magma that surrounded Naruto to be completely unscathed. This of course surprised those around the area for the combination Jutsu that is performed by Asuma and Kakashi could be considered an S-Ranked Jutsu, and knowing that the blonde has a defence mechanism that could deflect an attack of such magnitude without the defence failing for even a second goes to show that this could be one heck of a fight. This also a surprised a certain female Mizukage for she thought that she and her clan are the only ones that are capable of doing Youton techniques, though something was odd about that Youton, it seems to be more, hotter, of course having that thought in mind made her think of the blonde Adonis behind the Magma Shield who's wielding a massive blade; she blushed at that innuendo, that went unnoticed by the others as they were to engrossed in the fight for anything.

Once the dust completely settled, the Magma Dome completely 'dissolved' into watery Magma again before disappearing to whom-knows where. As it disappeared, the blond chuckled before saying "That's a nice way to start the fight, send a flaming hot fireball towards me to burn me to a crisp; I thank you for your generosity" sarcasm completely clear in his voice. Asuma and Kakashi was decent enough to look sheepish with a sly grin and an eye-smile. Which Naruto returned before he disappeared from view and ended up between the two with his hands at his back aiming for a horizontal swing with his blade. It is only due to reflexes from being the Daimyo's personal bodyguard and surviving the Third Shinobi War that Asuma and Kakashi was able to dodge such a quick strike; though they were surprised when a thin line appeared on the wall of the stadium after Naruto was his slash. They now realized that Naruto must have put more power to his swing that they ever thought he could and was even more wary of the blonde's strength. Once Asuma and Kakashi was far enough from the blonde, Gai rushed in with a shout of Konoha Whirlwind whilst Anko and Kurenai jumped up high with Kunais in both their hands ready to attack the blonde once Gai flung him towards the air. What they did not expect was for him to stab his sword to the ground and jumped up high ad catch both the females hand and twirls them around before shooting them towards the male members of their group. When this occurred, Gai has too much momentum to stop his kick from the painful looking and hard blade so he decided instead of stopping, he would kick the blade to separate it from its wielder and have either one of the ANBU or Jounin to wield it. Once he made contact, he wasn't expecting a searing hot pain in his right leg as the blade held its ground; with that, he retreated towards his allies to let the burn cool down and leg to get used to the pain before going back to the fight.

As Kakashi and Asuma caught the Kunoichi that was flying towards them and laid them slowly towards the ground, Asuma looked at Kakashi before giving him a quick nod as if they have mentally formulated a plan, which they did since they have been friends since they were in the academy, even if it only lasted for a while.

Asuma dashed towards Naruto with his trench knives in both hands and wind chakra charged into them, he made contact with Naruto just he landed to the ground and what surprised him is the way he blocked his wind powered knives, with his arm guards. Asuma knew that SOME swords were able to block his knives but armguards? Seriously?... It must have been made by some pretty strong material to be able to withstand a blade that could easily cut through a boulder like hot knife through butter. It didn't matter though as this was part of the plan. Once both of Naruto's hands were occupied, Kakashi would charge in from behind Naruto; in which he did because we now find Kakashi having a kunai, in a reverse grip, pointing towards the blonde's neck. "Well, looks like we didn't have to go all out after all" stated Kakashi. The crowds in the stand were a bit disappointed for they didn't see much; and the Kages and Daimyo's were about to through a fit for travelling this far for nothing but before they could say anything, the blonde spoke "You know, you should learn from your other Jounin teammates to never underestimate me" with that, Naruto started to glow an eerie red before exploding into Magma. Again, Asuma and Kakashi were saved from the attack by reflexes honed from years of training and experience, though that didn't mean they didn't leave without scorch marks here and there.

"We really need to stop underestimating him, shouldn't we" said Gai and before any of the other could answer, a voice from behind him said "Yes, you should". With that, Gai was sent flying forward but before he could hit the wall, he flipped and landed on his legs, though he left a decent sized crater in the wall due to the force from the punch or kick. That did not end though as the two ANBUs and other two Jounins jumped into action to distract and stall the teenager, this happened after one of the ANBU discretely told Kakashi to huddle up with the others and formulate a plan to use against the blonde. With that, Kakashiand the other Jounins and Tenzo jumped towards where Kushina and Jiraiya is standing, observing the blondes moves carefully. They were discussing their plan whilst they observed the blonde defend from the ANBUs and Jounin's assault. They saw him jumped towards his sword and either block or parry their attacks that he was given with twice the force and damage. He truly is amazing.

As they were discussing, Naruto was having the time of his life, he could show what Konoha has finally done to him, he could show them that they have let go and a abused a jewel that can only be found once every millennia and could only be found in the shaft of a volcano hundreds of meters below the Earth's surface. He will finally show them what he has accomplished by himself but right now, he wants to end these 'weakling' to catch a much more bigger fish and with that he separated from the four Shinobi, who seem to have been through a war and back, and nicked his thumb on his blade before rapidly making hand signs in speed that the Sharingan would be hard pressed to copy. Once he finished his hand signs, which only took a span of a half a second, he slammed his hands of the ground and a large puff of smoke appeared in the arena, which caught the attention of the other competitors since they have finished planning their next move. A large roar could be heard from inside the cloud of smoke and the Ninja in the vicinity could tell that this summon would be dangerous, if the roar was any indication of its size and power; since animals with great strength tend to 'show off' by roaring.

Once the smoke cleared, it shocked the people in the arena as they have never come across a... creature, so beautiful yet deadly in their lives. In the smoke, Naruto is standing on top of what appear to be a Triceratops like creature, only it seems to have a bigger skull like head with more bone like 'padding's' on its head, and all over its body, with distinct patterns on them. It also has smaller horns but just because it's small doesn't mean it's not dangerous. Two of these... creatures stood before Naruto, as he stood... or sit on top of one, which is bigger than the other one by a meter, body size wise.

"People, let me introduce to you my summons. They don't have a specific name since there is to many of them to name, and they tend to not care about such trivial things so I'll just tell you their species. These are what is known as a Rhenoplos and as an act of kindness, here's a tip; don't get in their way" said Naruto, and with that, the Rhenoplos charged towards the group of Ninja's, but not before sending the two tired ANBU and Jounin towards the walls, clearly knocked out if the lack of movement is any indication.

The group that consist of Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina and Jiraiya had one thing in mind besides throwing their previously plan out the window; 'Fuck'. The Ninja's scattered around the arena to make sure that these 'Rhenoplos' could not trample them like a bowling game; them being the pins that is. It could of work, if they didn't count the sudden burst of a reptilian like creature appearing from the ground. It has yellowish brown skin with a small tuff of yellow hair behind their heads and a tail that seems to be built for swimming on water, not ground. They weren't expecting this type of attack so Kurenai and Anko were not prepared and got scratched in their legs, and only the most experience one manage to dodge unscathed. Once the creature already emerged from the ground, it surrounded the two Rhenoplos in a semi-circle towards the group of Shinobi that has been rounded up like a shepherd rounded up 'its sheep'. Before anyone could make a move Naruto spoke with a nervous chuckle "Ow yeah, I would be careful about them too, these Ludroth may not look like much alone but as a pack, they could take down the toughest of enemies" in which he received a mild glare from some of the Shinobi from forgetting to mention about those creatures. They see a total of two Rhenoplos and six Ludroth, who were hissing (Ludroth) and roaring (Rhenoplos) at them. Now the numbers have changed from fourteen against one to seven against nine. It seems that payback truly is a bitch.

With that, they all prepared to take on the small group of strange, unknown yet powerful summons and its summoner. It's going to be one hell of a battle.

* * *

><p>AND DONE! FOR NOW!... this is it in the first part of the battle... this is my first battle scene so I am only posting this to know what you think about it... I'm trying to make it as dramatic as possible... If you guys like it... I will write the next part... and make it (MAYBE) longer... maybe... dont know if I am busy working or not... but anyways, <strong>REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY FIRST BATTLE SCENE EVER! XDDD... I appreciate those who write nice and encouraging comments.. and maybe a few pointers on mistakes etc... cause it usually lifts my spirit up to write another chapter... <strong>If you have any questions, feel free to review and I will answer what I can...

Ow yea, the monsters would also be over powered.. and some of the abilities would be changed too... maybe even having some original attack...

Another note, Hinata would not be in the harem... I am very sorry for her lovers (LOL) but she is giving me too much stress... so she wont be in the harem... but I will make a lemon scene of her and naruto as a side story... just to keep you happy... but not now.. its too soon...

CHEERS EVERYONE AND DONT FORGET TO **REVIEW!**

**BattleCharger - Divide and Conquer! MWAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Part 2

**BONJOUR EVERYONE! I just wanted to tell you that I made the story slightly longer and its more exciting!... well it should be cause its all battle in this chapter... and I think I did a pretty good job at it... but if you think it suck just review and tell me why... I will change it... if I can... anyways, onto notes!**

**(Note 1: I dont really need to repeat this but... yeah, last time... Naruto = Godly... Naruto = Massive Harem... pairings posted at the end of the chapter... hope you enjoy them.. for those who are waiting for lemons... well you gotta wait more.. I wont post it now... maybe in a few more chapters... who knows)**

**(Note 2: The summons would be over powered too and some of the attacks did not happen in the monster hunter game.. just so you know...)**

**(Note 3: I know the notes are getting tiring and you might not bother to read it but please... its slightly important!)**

**- th4n = Okay... i dont know how its spelled.. either Youton or Yoton... but what ever... I'll check later... and for your question, no, Naruto does not have Youto- (random guy saying: Yoton) whatever... I will leave his affinity a surprise... trust me, you wont see it coming**

**- Demonicpain10 = I appreciate you "FLAMES OF YOUTH" (read: passion) towards my fanfiction! really do... great support! XD... but dont beg on your knees... dont like people begging me... im too kind hearted! LOL**

**(Note 4: If you wondering who is the other two Ice Queen in Konoha besides Hana, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko... its... (fanfic readers leans in) A SURPRISE! *EYE SMILE* (readers face faults)**

**(NOTE 5 - IMPORTANT : Forgot to put Tenzo in the surviving competitors... sorry... kinda got side tracked on it!... really sorry!)**

**(Note 6- [random angry guy: ENOUGH WITH THE EFFIN NOTES AND GET ON WITH IT!]... [Battle: Alright... alright... geez, take it easy, dont put you pretty little panties in a bunch... anyways, on with the chapter!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Battle - Part 2<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

The group that consist of Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Tenzo, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina and Jiraiya had one thing in mind besides throwing their previously plan out the window; 'Fuck'. The Ninja's scattered around the arena to make sure that these 'Rhenoplos' could not trample them like a bowling game; them being the pins that is. It could of work, if they didn't count the sudden burst of a reptilian like creature appearing from the ground. It has yellowish brown skin with a small tuff of yellow hair behind their heads and a tail that seems to be built for swimming on water, not ground. They weren't expecting this type of attack so Kurenai and Anko were not prepared and got scratched in their legs, and only the most experience one manage to dodge unscathed. Once the creature already emerged from the ground, it surrounded the two Rhenoplos in a semi-circle towards the group of Shinobi that has been rounded up like a shepherd rounded up 'its sheep'. Before anyone could make a move Naruto spoke with a nervous chuckle "Ow yeah, I would be careful about them too, these Ludroth may not look like much alone but as a pack, they could take down the toughest of enemies" in which he received a mild glare from some of the Shinobi from forgetting to mention about those creatures. They see a total of two Rhenoplos and six Ludroth, who were hissing (Ludroth) and roaring (Rhenoplos) at them. Now the numbers have changed from fourteen against one to seven against nine. It seems that payback truly is a bitch.

With that, they all prepared to take on the small group of strange, unknown yet powerful summons and its summoner. It's going to be one hell of a battle.

**~ Present ~**

We now find the gathered Jounin to begin to panic as their chances of defeating Naruto slimmed down, but that doesn't mean they would go down without a fight. Tenzo, or known as Yamato to his pierce, started making hand signs and within seconds, he called out the technique "Wood Style: Four-Pillar Prison". A prison like structure made out of wood started to erupt from the ground, trapping the Rhenoplos and Naruto inside whilst the Ludroth all hissed at Tenzo before the dived into the ground and seemingly disappear; only to re-emerge from the ground a few seconds later in the middle of their group and tackled the surprised Jounins and Sannin. They were about to counter when an explosion and splinters of wood that have been launched towards them halted their movements. They looked to the place where the wooden prison was supposed to hold Naruto for a few minutes, destroyed within seconds. They knew how strong that prison is and to see it so easily destroyed by the bigger Rhenoplos is a feat like no other.

The distracted Jounin and Sannin were unaware of the danger that is fast approaching them as they had their sights on Naruto and his Rhenoplos. They were once again attack from below the ground by a couple of Ludroth which caused them to scatter into groups of two; Kurenai with Anko, Kakashi with Asuma, Gai with Tenzo, and finally Kushina with Jiraiya. The Ludroth have also divided as pairs, two of them are facing Kurenai and Anko, the same goes for Kakashi and Asuma, and Gai and Tenzo. Kushina and Jiraiya wondered why they weren't fighting anything, or anyone and was about to ask but was halted by Naruto saying "I'm sure you're wondering where your opponents are, but you'll be fighting me, after all, they always said 'Save the best, for last'" He finished with a smile as he sat on top of the Rhenoplos; wanting to enjoy the show that his summons would provide against the tops Jounins of Konohagakure No Sato.

Seeing their supposed enemy relax on top of his summon, Jiraiya and Kushina relaxed too and observed the fight that would take place, hoping to learn whatever weakness that they could for the next upcoming fight if they have to fight against the 'Ludroth'.

Once Naruto finished sat, the Ludroth charged towards their respective enemies.

**~ With Anko and Kurenai ~**

These duos were not having a good time, why? Because it is extremely difficult to fight an enemy when he's a freaking Adonis! They couldn't take their eyes of his body and face, although the mask covered what could have been a face that was sculptured by the very god that they worship, for a few minutes before they have to 'oogle' him, he is just So HOT! They screamed in their minds. They couldn't resist the girly urges that they have been able to hold down ever since they were Gennins but right now, they are dodging the lizards of death that call themselves Ludroth and couldn't help but be amazed at how Naruto got two contracts. (They do not know that the Ludroth and the Rhenoplos are from one type of contract since no contract that they have ever heard of could summon different types of animals... or creatures).

It seems though, that the Ludroth are not meant to cause great damage to their bodies, they don't know if they are soft to women, perverts, or are ordered to, but they were glad that they won't end up naked after dodging their sharp scales, fin, claws and teeth. Tired of dodging, Kurenai and Anko started to back away from them to gain some distance and started doing hand signs for a Fire Jutsu, once they were done, they called out their technique "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" and with that, they simultaneously sucked in a big breath of air and unleashed a massive fireball twice the size of an average man. The fireball was about to hit the target before the Ludroth seem to suck in some air before spitting out a stream of Muddy Water... or Mud, towards the fireball, which dispersed once it made contact with a liquid and element that is made to subdue a flame based element. Once the steam has lifted, Anko did another set of hand signs whilst Kurenai pulled out a few of Kunai and Shuriken in either hand and launched it at the charging Ludroth. Kurenai launched her Kunai that has exploding notes attached to their handle at the Ludroth closest to her as Anko was running towards the furthest Ludroth with a shout of "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands". The Kunai that hit the legs of the Ludroth exploded and hurled the Ludroth back a few metres before stopping and seemingly took little to no damage from that explosion. The Snakes that was sent from the ever blood thirsty Anko towards the Ludroth at the back was halted when the reptilian creature roared and the snakes halted in their tracks, shrieking in pain as the roar has a higher pitch hidden that could only be heard by other reptilian creatures, it's usually a sign of dominance for other reptiles that are trespassing in ones territory. The snakes that were sent to bit or strangle the Ludroth dispersed in a puff of smoke leaving Anko wide open for an attack.

Before both women could get over their shock at such a feat that the reptilian creature have pulled, the Ludroth charged towards the two unprepared women and tackled them towards the wall, which left a decent size dent. They were about to jump away but were struck by river of mud which seem to harden as soon as it made contact with their skin. They couldn't move a muscle... only their head was clear of the mud but it's better than having mud covered their faces and suffocate them.

Looking towards her left where Anko is located, she spoke "Well... this sucks... but we could at least look at the bright side, we always wanted to try one of those Mud Pools in the Spas, and we got one for free" she chuckled at the end of the sentence, followed by Anko as they relaxed with their eyes closed and wishing to have a cucumber in their eyes... but they decided to watched the rest of the battle, which led them to Kakashi's and Asuma's battle whilst the Ludroth stood near them, acting as guards so that no one would be able to 'interfere' their 'relaxing time' or letting them escape.

**~ With Kakashi and Asuma ~**

Kakashi and Asuma were having a better time than the pair of HOT Kunoichi's, of course they would, one was apprenticed by the Yondaime himself and is the son of the White Fang of Konoha, Hatake Sakumo, whilst the other is the son of the Sandaime Hokage, 'The Professor' or 'God of Shinobi', and was once the Daimyo's own personal guard. But just because they have a neat background doesn't mean that they were prepared to fight this type of Monster, especially one as unique and unknown as these 'Ludroth'. They have been dodging their attack to figure out what weaknesses these Monsters has, and it's getting really tiring.

Once they dodged another tackle and slash from the Monster, they started their attack. Asuma did some hand signs and said "Wind Style: Dust Storm" and unleashed a storm of dust towards the two reptilian creature. While this was happening, Kakashi ran towards the only water source in the arena, which is a small pond a few meters south-east from the centre of the circular arena. Once he reached there, Asuma had unleashed his Jutsu to blind the two reptiles and did some hand signs with speed that could only be mastered by years and years of training; once done, he called out "Water Style: Dual Water Dragon Jutsu", and a second later, two huge dragon made out of water emerged from the small pond and rushed towards the two Ludroth, who were caught off guard since they could not see the technique. The technique hit the Monsters head-on and launched them towards the wall of the arena, where it stood still for a second before it recovered with a mighty roar. Both the Ludroth sucked in air, as much as their lungs could handle, and unleashed a torrent of muddy water towards Kakashi, who was now surprised to surprised to move, since the Ludroth have just recovered the second after being hit by a water dragon of that magnitude.

Asuma seeing his friend still in shock, launched himself towards Kakashi and stood in front of him whilst he called out the Jutsu that he has been preparing after the water jutsu hit the Ludroth, though before Asuma called out the Jutsu, he clasped his hands together and pointed it towards his front in a shape of an arrow and said "Wind Style: Arrow Defense". The muddy water hit the 'arrow head' of wind before the wind split it in two and forced the water to go to either the left or right side of Asuma and Kakashi, who has gotten out of his shock the moment Asuma jumped in front of him and defended him, good ol' Konoha Teamwork!

The Ludroth, seeing their attack be halted... or split in this case, didn't let up their relentless assault on the now immobilized Jounins as they knew if the Jounin in the back jumped up into the sky, one of them (Ludroth) would be able to hit him with the torrent of water in their face and send them spiralling back into the cold, muddy ground that is the arena. A few seconds later, we find Asuma breathing hard, and sweat dripping off of his forehead, from blocking an attack of such force and pressure for a long (in the Ninja world, a second is LONG enough to turn the tides of war... proven fact) period of time. Kakashi, seeing his friend straining under the pressure, decided to unravel his Sharingan and was shocked, for about the hundredth time that day, to find out that the attack did not use any chakra, At ALL! 'These things are Monsters!' he thought; hehe if only he knew.

He pushed those disturbing thoughts out of his mind as he began to make three hand signs for his signature move. He gathered the amount of chakra and unleashed it. The people in the stadium, who were shocked beyond anything that these Monsters/Summons were able to go toe-toe with Konoha's elite, and the teenager himself being capable of defeating two ANBU and Jounin level Ninja in a minute, heard what could only be described as a thousand birds chirping in no consecutive rhythm. Their eyes were drawn towards the glowing blue hand, giving of sparks of electricity, of one Kakashi Hatake, some already knew what this meant while others were intrigued about this technique that Kakashi is about to use; once Kakashi's Jutsu reached it maximum damage point, He charged past Asuma while whispering 'You've done enough, rest for now while I take care of them' and rammed his lightning covered fist towards the water jets, shouting "Lightning Blade!". Kakashi thrust his hands forward and adding chakra to his feet to gain enough friction to charge forward in a faster past, which was possible due to lightning's trait to be able to 'pierce' anything. Kakashi was only a or two from the two reptiles before he realized that the current of the water seem to weaken and before he could register what has happened, one of the Ludroth landed on top of his body while wrapping its tails around the lightning covered fist and slammed it towards the ground, causing an explosion and covered both their boddies.

**~ With Asuma ~**

Asuma on the other hand, was sent towards the muddy ground due to the loss of the 'shield' that is Kakashi. He was not prepared to move after using that much chakra on a wind technique of such calibre and was hit with a full blast of water to the face.(If you wondering why the Ludroth that got Kakashi pinned didn't stop the water, it's because the Ludroth has scales and usually water just roll off of it, which happened). When the Ludroth that was spewing out the torrents water halted its assault, it saw that Asuma was knocked out near the base of a tree near the wall of the arena; clearly unable to continue the fight and the only one left is for its opponent is... Kakashi.

**~ With Kakashi ~**

The dust that covered the body of the Ludroth that has Kakashi pinned settled down, only for the Ludroth to roar and temporarily causing deafness for Kakashi. The Ludroth then jumped off of Kakashi and saw that Kakashi straight away jumped out of the small crater as a Ludroth that has buried half its body in the mud tried to bit his left leg, the only reason he dodged was due to his sense of smell and the slight vibration that he is feeling through the slightly numb limbs. Kakashi knew that then and there, he was out matched and out lasted, these things could probably last another hour of fighting, what kind of creature are these? It's like they were born to be the ultimate fighting machine. Getting those thoughts out of his mind, he decided, if he was going to fail, he might as well go out with a bang. With that in mind, Kakashi straight away charged up a 'Lightning Blade' in both hands and charged forward, wanting to end the battle before he was knocked out due to either the Ludroth or Chakra exhaustion; the Sharingan + Dual Lightning Blade = Not good for his reserves.

Kakashi was now on his last ropes as he charged towards the Ludroth that has regrouped and launched a torrent of muddy water towards him. Kakashi stretched out his hands with a scream and plunged through the torrent only to reappear behind the Ludroth, only to collapse as his upper shirt was shredded by the pressure of the water and due to exhaustion. As he fell, one of the Ludroth disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other just landed face first towards the muddy ground, due to the would it received on the right shoulder.

Epic

**~ With Gai and Tenzo ~**

The duo, so far, are faring better than the other Jounin due to the perfect combination of their respective skills, Gai with his speed and strength and Tenzo with his long range assault and defence. They make a perfect team; though it seems that they are slowly losing their strength due to blocking powerful claw strikes that could leave a decent sized mark in the ground, tree of wall and due to the sheer size and raw power that the Ludroth has under its sleeve... or scale. We now find Gai kicking one of the Ludroth in various places that he thought would be the weak spots since it does help with NORMAL reptilian summons, though this was not the case right now as the Ludroth have a tougher muscle quality than other lizards/reptiles, and their thick scale helps lessen the impact too. Gai was about to give one more final kick with all his might (lol, get it?) before the Ludroth's tail grabbed onto his legs and squeezed it hard, nearly breaking his bones since it was the same leg that was injured due to the sword; though before the leg could be broken, Ludroth was stopped by the approach of the other Ludroth, who was flying towards him after being thrown by Tenzo's Wood Style.

Once the Ludroth hit the other, the grip on Gais legs loosen, and as soon as it did, Gai leapt towards the location of Tenzo in an attempt to gain some distance from the obviously strong summons. Tenzo was about to do some hand signs and call out the 'Wood Style: Four-Pillar Prison' when another puff of smoke seem to appear. They looked towards their right only to see another Ludroth, only it seems bigger and... harrier. And true to their words, it is another Ludroth, only it was twice their size which makes them about 8 – 10 metres tall, it also has a huge mane similar to a lion and having the same colour tone as the other Ludroth's mane. They were surprised by this since they never thought another, bigger version of the Monster that everyone is having trouble with, would appear and performed a mighty roar that shook the arena slightly.

As the Royal Ludroth finished its roar, it charged towards the two Jounin level Ninjas with speed that seemed impossible for its size and length. Though as the Royal Ludroth charged towards the two Shinobi, it opened it mouth and unleashed an even bigger torrent of water towards them, which knocked them back a few metres since Tenzo did you have enough time to bring out a defense. Once the two Jounin recovered, the saw the Royal Ludroth standing in front of the other two Ludroth, as if protecting them. Gai, wanting to finish this, removed his weights and opened the first three gates and charged towards the Royal Ludroth, only to be halted by the other two Ludroth that has recovered under the impression of proving to their Ludroth leader that they are worthy of being part of the 'Royal Guard' and elites of the Ludroth Clan. It took both Ludroth to stop Gai from reaching their leader, each by biting down one of Gai's legs, the one that bit Gai's right leg seem to break it due to the extensive damage that has happened to that leg, having kicked a sword that is harder than the strongest steel, and having it being slightly crushed by one of the Ludroth, is really taking a tax on his leg so he was forced to close the Gates and retreat to let his leg rest.

Taking the retreating form of Gai as a sign to attack, the Royal Ludroth charged towards Tenzo, who was preparing hand seals, which he finished in time and called out "Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall"; as soon as he said that, wood sprouted from the ground and covered Yamato and Gai in a semi-sphere like shape which blocked the Royal Ludroth, only for it to bite on the top part of the semi-dome and rip it off. Tenzo was lucky enough to dodge the sudden slash from the claws of the Royal Ludroth before he was mauled into mince meat. Of course, he didn't forget about Gai as he carried the injured Taijutsu Master to safety; only to have the other two Ludroth to bat them away with their tails and separate them. The Royal Ludroth went towards Tenzo while the other two Ludroth went towards Gai

**~ With Gai ~**

Gai is not having a good time, he just broke his right leg, which happen to be hiss main kicking leg, and he was whacked across the arena by a powerful tail and it hurts like a bitch; currently, he has to fight against two Ludroth, which he had trouble fighting one of them with BOTH legs, and now, he only has one... against two. 'Life is so un-youthful!' Thought Gai as he observes his opponents. He only has a second to think of a plan as the Ludroth launched at him with their mouths open wide, wanting to take a bite at the green spandex wearing Jounin, only for the Jounin himself use his hands to lift his body and dodge them and moved to an awkward stance. Now many people look at the stance that Gai took odd, but non-the less, effective. Gai is now standing on his hands with his face filled with determination looking towards his opponents. His left leg stood attention, muscle tensed and ready for anything it is given, while his right leg stood limply off the side of his body, even though it is broken and is giving him waves of pain every time he tense of move the muscle, he is ready to use that leg if it meant he could beat one of them.

There was a tense silent between the reptiles and Gai, each one judging their opponent with a keen eye, nothing else mattered between them, not the slippery muddy ground, not the constant roar and cheer of the crowd, not even the rapid 'thumps' of their hearts, nothing. A few more seconds later, the tense silence was broken by the movement of one of the Ludroth as the other spewed out a torrent of water towards Gai, it seems that the Ludroth purposely hit the other one to increase the momentum of the charge and cause more damage to Gai, but Gai was not going to give up now, if his eternal rival could un-summon one of them, then he could to. Using all the muscle he has on his arms, he charged towards ever speeding bullet that is the Ludroth, during his charge, Gai has unleashed the Fourth Gate to gain momentum, speed and with that, comes strength/power. Gai and the water powered Ludroth meet at the middle and clashed, a wave of explosion occurred and a big dust cloud covered the Arena like a storm in Hawaii. The stadium shook under the shockwave that was created by the clash as the audience waited patiently on what would happen; they don't know who would come out of the smoke and who would be victorious in this battle as they were now doubted that they might be able to win against an opponent as strong as Naruto and his summons, especially the big ones. Before the audience could think further on that situation, a green glow seem to have escaped the smokes grasp and is currently charging towards the remaining Ludroth, the green blur is then revealed to be Gai, a really beaten up and bruised Gai. You could clearly see that his right leg is hindering his movements and you could also see the after effects of activating the Fourth Gate while not opening the first Three. Gai's muscle was strained and it hurts to even move his awesomely huge eyebrows but for the Sandaime, he must continue; using that ever strong "FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai pressed forward and crashed to the Ludroth, making it slid back a few metres before it stopped and collapsed, due to the heat that was cause by the first clashed and due to the friction which generates heat energy, followed closely by Gai as he was exhausted for using the Gate while on his hands, and crashing on the enemy twice in a row. 'I just hope that this would be sufficient enough to bring Naruto back, good luck Jiraiya-sama, Kushina-sama' with those final thoughts, Gai succumbed to his highly needed sleep.

Epic

**~ With Tenzo ~**

Tenzo, a man who was said to be as emotionless as a ROOT operative during missions (which he considered this battle royal as one), is now screaming like a little girl as the Royal Ludroth tried to either chomp, slash, cut or shred him to pieces. He Is TERRIFIED! All he was suppose to do is help the other Jounin in case Naruto ever uses the Kyuubi's chakra and go berserk but now, he is fighting his own battle with a Monster that won't give him a BREAK! Currently jumping from one place to another as he tried to gain distance between him and the beast before him, he is hard pressed as the reptile is faster and more agile than the others that he has faced. A few minutes of dodging, screaming and praying later, Tenzo was far enough to call upon his technique which he shouted "Water Style: Tearing Torrent", the gathered water in his palm shot forward in an attempt to hit the reptile and at least injure it, only for it to be blocked by another powerful torrent coming out of the mouth of the Royal Ludroth. They battle for dominance as they kept on pushing more chakra/water in their attack, trying to overpower the other. Being a massive beast such as the Royal Ludroth, it come with a few quirks, one being that its attacks are far stronger than the regular Ludroth, as is able to keep the water torrent longer than the regular. It was soon clear that Tenzo was losing this battle as the muddy torrent coming from the Royal Ludroth is starting to get closer towards him, until it did and launched him towards an un-expecting tree. He landed with a grunt of pain and started another technique, which he said "Wood Style: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial", as soon as he said that hundreds of small, little roots sprouted from below the Royal Ludroth and began to 'encase' it in a cocoon of wood... which soon started to appear like a tree but before the tree could encase the face and neck of the Royal Ludroth, it launched a powerful stream of muddy water towards Tenzo and promptly knocked him back towards the wall of the arena, he could of escaped but the mud started to harden the same way it did with Kurenai and Anko, only this time, its quicker and stronger. Tired because of the previous technique, he decided that now is the best time to rest. Even though he didn't manage to dispel the summon, he managed to trap it... for now.

**~ With Naruto ~**

Now that all the Jounins and ANBU have been taken care of, he turned his attention back to his supposed Godfather and 'Mother' before saying "Now that the annoying bugs have been dealt with? We could finally fight in piece... a battle between family that would decide the fate of the clan and its alliance!" he finished with a laugh filled with mirth that irked a few Shinobis in the area, he leaped down from the Rhenoplos and said

"So, shall we dance?"

* * *

><p>YOSH! LIKE I SAID, A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER AND ALL BATTLE SCENE! Next chapter is the reaction of the audience.. which consist of the Rookie 9... or 11... the Kages, Daimyos, other Ninjas and the civilians... plus the battle between Naruto, Jiraiya and Kushina... stay tuned!<p>

* * *

><p>Harem List:<p>

**1. Mei Terumi**

**2. Temari**

**3. Karin**

**4. Samui/Karui (both in)**

**5. Kurotsuchi**

**7. Fem Kyuu**

**8. Anko**

**9. Yugito**

**10. Shion**

**11. Koyuki**

**12. Fu**

**13. Kushina (after her redemption)**

**14. Naomi (same time as her mother)**

**15. Konan**

**16. Shizuka (from the latest episode)**

**17. Tsume and Hana...**

**18. Two more girls and its done!... your vote in the review... forgot most of the hot girls in Naruto... sooo remind me**

* * *

><p><strong>If there is something that you would like to suggest, a compliment or even a critic, please feel free to review... but dont bash me... I am trying.. and I'm just a 16 year old male WITH a life... Cheers boys! and girls.. if there are any...<strong>

**BattleCharger - ANNIHILATE! MAHAHAHAH**


	7. Filler Chapter: Reactions

**BONJOUR! I have updated the next chapter! but you guys would be dissappointed in this chapter so i decided to leave a surprise near the end of the story! Please dont bash me once you're done reading it and tell me what you think of this chapter... I dont think I got enough reviews to quench my thirst for... review... *awkward silence...*.. HIGH FIVE!... no? okay, ON TO NOTES! ow btw, this is just a filler chapter**

**(Note 1: I would like to say thank you for all that have reviewed my story! your positive comments and compliments have inspired me to write this chapter with some disappointment and surprise!... please dont get angry if you dislike the chapter... cause its only temporary... and I'm kinda tired...)**

**(Note 2: I would also like to thank the Akuma Shogun (who, by the way, is a great fanfic writer so if you read his fics, read it) for giving me ideas and suggestions for future chapters...)**

**(Note 3: the FINAL harem list would be at the end of the chapter... please dont get mad if you dont like it... you had like... 6 chapters and a few weeks to suggest some... XD)**

**(Note 4: I will be making a vote about "Which is your favorite Monster" I will use this for the next couple of chapters... please vote... because it is vital for the story... the options for the monsters are  
>1. Black Diablos (.comwiki/Black_Diablos)  
>2. Ukanlos (.comwiki/Ukanlos)  
>3. Jinouga (.comwiki/Jinouga)  
>4. Rusted Kushala Daora (.comwiki/Rusted_Kushala_Daora)  
>5. Alatreon (.comwiki/Alatreon)**

**For those of you who does not know the stats or what the monsters looks like, I have provided a link to the image and description! please choose your favorite or the most badass one that you like!**

**(Note 5: The Monsters would be over powered and totally different from the game... the size could also be different... or the colouring.. just to let you know)**

**Anyways, On with the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Filler Chapter: Reactions<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

Now that all the Jounins and ANBU have been taken care of, he turned his attention back to his supposed Godfather and 'Mother' before saying "Now that the annoying bugs have been dealt with? We could finally fight in piece... a battle between family that would decide the fate of the clan and its alliance!" he finished with a laugh filled with mirth that irked a few Shinobis in the area, he leaped down from the Rhenoplos and said

"So, shall we dance?"

**~ Present ~ With Rookie Nine ~**

The new team that has recently graduated from the academy, also known as the Rookie 9, consisting of:

1. The ever stoic Shino Aburame, son of Shibi Aburame and Maya Aburame, heir to the clan and an expert at tracking, espionage and infiltration. Shino wore a large trench coat with a hood and high collar that covers his entire body, face including. He has brown shaggy hair underneath the hood, brown eyes that are covered by a small, circular sunglass similar to one that his father wears. Shino, while watching the match, could not determine what type of animals that this 'Naruto' has summoned. Being from a clan that specializes in bugs, the family have thought that it would be useful if they learn reptilian like creatures due to the fact that some reptiles love bugs. If they happen to run across a Ninja who summons one of those reptiles, the Aburame's would be prepared to counter. But right now, he or any Aburame could not place the type of reptile that Naruto has summoned, and the name 'Ludroth' seems foreign to their tongue. Deciding to let those train of thoughts go for now, he decided to observe this Naruto and break down his battle tactics that so far, he cannot decide mainly because he only fought for a few minutes before the summons took over. That short amount of time that Naruto took to defeat the two Jounin and ANBU was not enough to determine his fighting style and weakness, perhaps during the battle with the Sanin and the Wife of the Yondaime, would be sufficient. He sit there, patiently waiting for when the blonde would attack

2. The Rookie 9 also consists of Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga, and also heir of the ever prestigious Hyuuga clan. She is also a part of the Ice Queens of Konoha due to her cruel way of rejecting males that ever ask her out, or even assisted her on something that she doesn't need assistance in. She also has the tendency to Jyuunken anyone who tries to 'show off' their strengths in front of her, which only serves to annoy her to no end. She wears the traditional battle Kimono for a Hyuuga, which is mainly white in colour. She has an unemotional look in her face, or it could also be as an arrogant that is ever present in the faces of the Clan; though if one were to look closely, they would see a small amount of discomfort in her face, and that is due to her thoughts

**~ Her ****Thoughts ~**

'Father has always thought me that power is everything in the clan, right now, I see a man... no, a teenager my age, with power to be able to beat six Konoha Elites and what's more is that he hasn't revealed anything about that sword of his, does this mean he is the one? That power, it's driving me crazy, I want it, and I want him! having that type of power and man beside me, it's giving me dirty thoughts'

**~ Not Her Thoughts ~**

And true to her words, she is having dirty thoughts about the teenager, of him strapping her to his bed with rope made of reptile scales, and lizard like tails touching every inch of her body, while his big huge cock aligning itself in her entrance before he plunged- she stopped that train of thought there before anyone could notice her flushed face and also notice the small wet spot that is located in between her legs. Getting her train of thoughts right, she continued to watch what could be her future husband talking to Kushina-sama and Jiraiya-sama about fighting. Though what she did not know is that because of the wet spot, she produced an aroma that could not smelled by the average human nose, only those who have trained them, which leads us to Kiba Inuzuka.

3. Kiba Inuzuka, also part of the Rookie 9, have always set his lust filled pheromone controlled eyes at Hinata Hyuuga, probably the only one who is either brave enough, or stupid enough, to confront her after the first Jyuunken Strike; let's just go with the later. Also son of Tsume Inuzuka and some unknown Inuzuka who has raped Tsume due to pheromones and urges when she was just a Chunin, and also the heir to the Inuzuka clan; though it is being debated by the Inuzuka Elders on who would be the next Clan Head, Hana Inuzuka, the TRUE daughter of the previous clan head before he died in battle, or Kiba though the votes seem to go to Hana.

Right now, Kiba has smelled a sweet vanilla like scent mixed with honey coming from Hinata, and knew exactly what it meant, since he has smelled it once in his life and asked his mother about it. He shifted his head to look at her and saw her looking at this 'Naruto' figure. He growled in anger and jealousy. He wanted that Hyuuga Bitch! He wanted her since they started the Academy and for years he has tried to get her attention and now, this no-named loser just appeared out of nowhere, challenged the Sanin and Konoha's Elite, and took the 'heart' of Hinata Hyuuga in an instance! That made him angry!... it is obvious by the way he have those thoughts that he is not very smart and well in-formed about the current situation of the 'no-named loser'. He has observed the figure since he started to summon those Monsters and hell he was really surprised that every time they roar, Akamaru and some of the canines in the vicinity whimpered in submission, there is something off about that loser and he wants to find out what. If he could get the secret for attracting Hinata from him, then that Bitch (Hinata) and any other bitch in the village would be mine, he thought with a cruel smirk adoring his face. For now, he would ignore Akamaru's constant whimpering, seeing it as a sign of weakness, when in facts it's a sign of "accepting" that stranger down in the arena is the Alpha of all Alpha, and continued to observe the 'loser'

(To clear things up, Tsume was married to Hana's father due to an arranged marriage when she was little, but they know each other. Though Hana's father died during battle when Hana was just a pup... and Tsume was instantly promoted to Jounin so that she could take the Head Chair... or Alpha Chair in this case. But sometime before she was promoted, she was raped by a sex crazed Inuzuka after she had an A-Ranked mission and after tucking Hana to bed, which left her exhausted due to the fact that Inuzuka pups are energetic and it will take a while for them to get tired... then you know the rest.. even though Kiba was the bi-product of rape, Tsume still gave birth to him etc)

4. Next on the line was none other than Konoha's Next Top Strategists (someone should make a show of that... LOL), Shikamaru Nara, son of Konoha's CURRENT Top Strategist and most probably also known as Konoha's Laziest Strategist, Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara. He is also the heir to the Nara Clan and is wearing a long sleeved shirt that is only slightly bigger for better movement, the usual Shinobi pants with tape going over his right thigh and a vest similar to a Chunin vest draped over the shirt. He is currently observing the blonde for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He just couldn't figure the guy out; he is so unpredictable that it's not even funny! The way he moves, it's like he's holding back, he doesn't waste a move, doesn't let his guard down even though he is watching his summons battle, and his eyes, his red/amber eyes shows experience, not with Ninjas, but with something... bigger, more vicious and definitely more deadly. Sighing to himself and thinking that this Blonde is probably the most troublesome person in the Nation, and would be even more troublesome in the future, he waited until he actually fights Jiraiya-sama and Kushina-sama before he could gauge his skill as an individual; but judging by the strength of his summons, he must be REALLY strong. With that, he put his keen eyes on the Blonde again, trying not to miss any details that could be vital for the future of this village or Ninjas.

5. Beside Shikamaru, is his best friend Chouji Akamichi, son of Chouza Akimichi and Keiko Akamichi, also the heir of the Akimichi clan, known for their fa- *ahem* plump bodies and massive strength. Chouji is wearing the regular Akimichi battle robe (or tunic, or gown) in the colour red, with Samurai like armour adoring his chest and waist. He has currently stopped eating his endless supply of BBQ chips that he somehow always has on his person, don't ask where he keeps them for even I don't know. As I was saying, Chouji has forgone eating his chips the moment Naruto summoned those reptilian creatures and had them engaged the Jounin down in the arena; some point during the match, Chouji's bottom mouth has loosened from the top half and now lay on the ground, where a pair of birds just nestled in their new nest after placing some twigs and leafs near the 'jagged rocks' that is Chouji's teeth. Chouji, not realizing he has a birds nest at the bottom of his mouth, since he is too pre-occupied with the match that has knocked out his sensei, Asuma, started to pull out a pack of pop corn from... somewhere and began to shove it up his mouth, the first few bites seem odd to him due to the squishy and 'feathery' quality of the pop corn but took that as a new flavour. During all this, he and the others completely missed the sounds of a panicking birds and the sound of crushing bone as they were chewed to death by the Akimichi.

Poor, poor birds

6. Ino Yamanaka, also a member of the Rookie 9, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, second in command of the T&I department, and Miho Yamanaka, is eyeing the Blonde Adonis like a piece of meat, which every female in the vicinity, whether they have boyfriend or are married, is doing. She is enjoying the fact that every time the Blonde moves, his muscle ripple and his shirt 'compresses' to his body, showing more of that six pack that she is drooling at. When the male Blond first appeared in the arena, she would admit that he is hot, and would probably be nothing compared to Sasuke but after seeing him fight in the first few minutes of the tournament, she knew that Sasuke could never do what this 'Naruto' could. And that fact was also proven when Naruto summoned these Monsters had had them the battle with the Jounin! 'OMG! FORGET SASU-GAY! I want HIM!' she screamed in her mind, she could probably have an orgasm right now if it wasn't in public, due to the coolness and hotness that the Blonde in the arena is emitting. She wants him! And she wants him now!

7. Next to her are her supposed 'best friend' and rival of love, Sakura Haruno, who is probably the most useless girl in all the Rookie 9. She has pink hair that is cut short, wearing a pink, blouse like shirt with mid-thigh length biker shorts. Currently, she is observing he Blonde and comparing him to HER Sasuke-kun, 'That Blonde idiot is nothing compared to MY Sasuke-kun! I bet Sasuke can do better than him defeat them in a blink of an eye!' thought the ever so useless fan-girl. Having more thoughts like those going through her head with Inner Sakura agreeing all the way, she continued to watch the Blonde idiot who is about to get his ass handed to him by the Sannin and the Wife of the Yondaime, or thats what she thinks

8. Right beside her is none other than the Uchiha Fag itself, named Uchiha Sasuke, son of the ever arrogant Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, also the 'heir' of the clan and one of the few survivors of the Uchiha massacre performed by his Older Brother, Uchiha Itachi. He is wearing an open chest long sleeved shirt that showed off his wimpy muscle, a pretzel like contraption that looks idiotic tied around his waist holding up puny Chokuto and wearing slightly baggy dark blue Ninja pants. Observing the blonde and all his power, the Uchiha grew jealous and thought 'That power, those summons and that Blade, it should be mine, I'm an Uchiha, an Elite, I deserve all that power! Not that no-named loser! I will go to him, and demand him those items, or make an example out of him to those who disobey me, I am invincible, and nothing will stop me! With those weapons, I would be able to kill HIM'

He continued to observe the blonde, or more likely the massive blade that he is wielding and the summons, imagining himself with those weapons and defeating Itachi. It almost made him squeal in glee at the thought... almost, though a small whimper like squeal was heard around the area, but most thought that it was the same squeal that happened a few seconds ago when Chouji ate pop corn, so they left it at that. Getting those thoughts of out his head, Sasuke continued to watch the Dobe, whilst imagining himself in the Blondes place and thinking of a way to obtain those weapons.

A smirk appeared on his face

9. The last, but definitely the strongest of the Rookie 9, is probably the most powerful of all the Rookie 9, even though she is a Genin by rank, she is probably High Chunin to Low Jounin is raw strength wise, even though she went to the now dubbed 'Red Zone' a month ago, she was forced to come by her mother because she wanted to keep an eye on her. Uzumaki Namikaze Naomi, a teenage women that looks like her mother, with the difference being the blonde streaks that run across some part of her long wavy hair, she also has her mother's violet eyes, only a little brighter. She is wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and with the torso part being black and stopped just an inch or two bellow her ample mid C-Cup breast, which shows off her toned stomach. There is also a red Uzumaki swirl right in the middle of her shirt... or more specifically right in the middle of her breasts. She is also wearing the usual Shinobi pants with a custom belt that has a ribbon instead of the buckle. She adorns a Konoha Headband on her left bicep while her right bicep is occupied by an Uzushio Headband.

(This is what she technically looks like... just with some modifications .com/art/Kushina-Uzumaki-63587862 )

She has been very restless this whole month due to the fact that her mother has told her that this 'Naruto' is actually her brother... well half brother now, since half his DNA structure was destroyed due to the incident ten years ago. When her mother and her went home the night she found out about her brother, they had a heated discussion about Naruto

**~ Flashback ****A ****Month ****Ago ****After ****Meeting **

Kushina and Naomi are found walking back to the Namikaze compound, Kushina supporting a face filled with anger, and rage whilst Naomi had a look of confusion, longing and anger, not at Naruto, but at her mother who have kept her in the dark about her brother who she said was dead. There was a tense silence between the two as neither of them could look each other in the face without breaking down, so they decided to avoid contact until they reach home.

It didn't take long for them to reach the house and once the doors were closed and the security seals activated, Naomi looked at her mother and stared right into her eyes, tears streaming down her beautiful heart-shaped face, "Why?" she started "Why did you tell me I had a brother? Or more importantly! Why didn't you tell me that my brother was alive? You said he died the day he was born! You said-"she was interrupted by Kushina saying "Enough Musum-""DONT CALL ME THAT! NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Screamed Naomi with hoarse voice.

Sighing, Kushina began "He is not your brother, and your brother did indeed die the day he was born. The person you saw is the Demon Kyuubi No Kitsune in the body of your brother-"she was interrupted by Naomi who screamed "LIAR! THAT'S NOT THE KYUUBI! LEGEND SAY HE EVIL! FULL OF MENACE! I DONT SENSE ANY OF THAT IN HIM! TOWARDS YOU MAYBE BUT NOT TOWARDS THE HOKAGE AND THE OTHER JOUNINS IN THE ROOM! NOT TOWARDS me... I felt warmness from him, love, compassion... nothing you or the book said about the Kyuubi is in him"

"He's just trying to trick you with his false kindness! Once you let your guard down he'll attack you!" Kushina replied

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST NARUTO?" Questioned Naomi

"THAT... THAT THING IS NOT NARUTO! NARUTO DIED THE DAY THE KYUUBI WAS SEALED INSIDE OF HIM AND TOOK MY HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Kushina, as she grew tired of this unless squabble

Naomi looked at her mother... no, Kushina, with wide eyes as she finally understood, "Is that it?" she asked in a quiet voice "Is that why you hate him so much? Because the KYUUBI took dad? Or because Dad sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto that caused this?" said Naomi

"No, it's- " Kushina tried to reply but Naomi said "So if the Kyuubi was sealed in me, would you abandon like you did Naruto?" Kushina hesitated before she tried to answer, but before she could, Naomi had a look of realization at what her answer would be "Oh My God, you would? Wouldn't you?" it wasn't a question; it's more like a statement. With that, Naomi slowly backed away from Kushina and headed towards her room with silent tears at the thought of having her mother abandon her the same way she abandoned Naruto if the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her instead of her Nii-chan.

"No, Musume, please" Kushina tried to hold Naomi's hand while pleading her to understand, before Kushina could grab Naomi's hand, Naomi brought it up to her face to cover her mouth while the silent stream that ran down her face never stopped for a second

"No, please, just leave me alone, don't call me Musume, don't talk to me, don't do anything to me, just leave me alone" Naomi replied in a quiet voice as she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her, leaving Kushina in the hallway in front of the main door, alone, and slowly tears started to drop from her face as a few sobs of pain and sadness escaped her mouth

'This, this is all you fault demon, if you haven't returned' thought Kushina angrily

**Flashback ****End ****With ****Naomi **

True to her words, Kushina did not talk to her, she just left her alone for the whole month; of course she (Kushina) tried to make up conversation a few times during the month but Naomi just quietly shook her head in a negative way, she wasn't in the mood to talk to her 'mother'. Brandishing these thoughts out of her mind, she began to think back to the day where Naruto and her had a talk, which occurred the same day that Naomi and Kushina had a fight, right after Naomi slammed the door.

**~ Flashback ****After ****She ****Slammed ****the ****Door **

Naomi slammed the door and locked it before she jumped into bed and buried her face into the pillow, letting out a few sobs every second or so, she was just so angry and sad that her mother had lied to her all her life, and that she might abandon him if the Kyuubi was sealed inside her. She was about to fall asleep crying when a voice from behind her said "You know, I don't like seeing pretty girls cry, especially if their family"

She snapped her neck so fast that it might have cracked, and looked at the person who spoke, it turned out to be Naruto, minus the Massive Sword that was on his back, the gloves and armour that he usually has. Not knowing what to do, and having these emotional pain welled up inside of her, she ran towards him and bear hugged him, whilst she cried and apologized over and over again. Naruto returned the hug as he said "Shh, it's okay, I don't blame you at all, it's not your fault, you didn't know and couldn't of known, so don't worry, shh, shh". Stroking her back affectionately and saying soothing words to her as she screamed and cried onto his chest 'Good thing I placed the silencing seal before I did this' though Naruto

**~ Warning ****Lemons ~**

After a minute or two of silence, Naruto heard a soft 'Nii-chan' coming from below him and looked down, only to have his eyes widen when Naomi pushed her lips towards when his was supposed to be, which it is, in a passionate kiss. Deciding that she is emotionally stressed, and needed this, Naruto kissed her back with the same amount of passion. They stayed like that for a good thirty second before they have to break up for air. Both took large gulps of air and looked at each other's eye, before Naruto could do anything, Naomi led her hands towards the rim of her shirt and lifted it up, to reveal the red bra that she is wearing.

Getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, she said "Please Nii-chan, I need this, I really need this, this pain in my chest cannot be healed without you, please, Love me" she looked up with light purple pleading eyes towards Naruto's red slitted ones. Seeing the love and passion beneath those purple orbs, Naruto comblied, and began to remove his mask to show a clear, angular face with no whiskers and only the tear-like marking from under his eyes; Naomi find this unique but that does not matter at the moment for she wants his flesh, and she wants it now.

Once the mask was off, Naruto placed his lips in hers in another passionate kiss as he gently placed each hand in one of her breasts and gently massaged them, getting a moan from Naomi. Pushing Naomi into the bed so that she wouldn't fall from pleasure (wink wink), he trailed kisses down her lips, past her neck, to her ear and gently sucked on her ear lobe, while his hands unclipped her bra to reveal her bouncy breast and hard pink nipples. Not wanting to be out done, Naomi brought both hands towards his waist and slowly pulled down the baggy pants to reveal a black boxer with... cats on them? Not caring for now, she pulled down the boxer to reveal the semi-hard 7 inch cock of Naruto Namikaze. Giving the cock a gentle squeeze, she started rubbing it back and forth, repeating it several times before getting his cock to fully erect. Naruto, who was occupied with squeezing Naomi's breast and kissing her neck, moaned as his half sister played with his cock.

They kept doing this for a few more seconds before it grew tiring and Naruto took the initiative to move first; he moved his face down past her breast, though not before he gave the 'twins' a gentle lick and suck, and down her belly button, giving that a few kisses and licks too, before he reached his destination, the rim of her pants. He gently pushed it down to reveal the crimson thong that Naomi is wearing, getting over the smell of her vagina and the sexiness of his half-sister, he pulled down the thong to show the cleanly shaved tuff of hair that belongs to Namikaze Uzumaki Naomi; looking up to the blushing face of his half-sister, he said "It's cute" before he gave her pussy a long, nice lick, which earned a moan from Naomi. Wanting to pleasure someone in need, he stick one of his fingers inside her and started pushing in and out of her, making Naomi moan even loader, he was about to stick another finger in but Naomi interrupted him by saying "Please Nii-chan, no more, just give it to me, I need it, want it, Now". Giving in to the commands of his half-sister, Naruto positioned himself in front of her entrance and looked at Naomi in the eyes, as if asking for a conformation, which he received a nod. With that, he plunged his fully erect cock inside of her, all the way past her hymen and hitting her womb, due to this being her first time, Naomi whimpered in pain, but was silenced by Naruto as he kissed her and started squeezing both her breast. Few seconds later, Naomi gave another nod to Naruto, indicating that she was ready, again, following Naomi's orders, Naruto slowly, and gently pulled out, before he thrust back in, increasing the pace ever so slowly as to not injure Naomi, he wanted to go slower for longer but, she was just too damn tight! And he couldn't help himself, so being the male he is, he started to plunged faster, and harder, until Naomi screamed in pleasure that she was feeling.

Deciding to change the position, Naruto turned Naomi around so that she is facing the wall and using her hands on the bed as support, as Naruto pounded her with hard and fast thrust from behind. Naruto was moaning at the tightness of her vagina, and Naomi was screaming at the thickness and pleasure she was feeling from Naruto's cock. "Ahh, ahh, Nii-chan! Nii-chan, Harder, Faster! Fuck me! Make Love TO ME!" Naomi screamed in delight, she have never felt this good before and wanted to feel even more pleasure that her Nii-chan is giving her.

Naruto grunted and said "Urgh, Naomi-chan, you're so tight! It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Naomi, replied in between moans and screams of pleasure "I feel good too Nii-chan, I;m going to cum too! Please, cum inside me, make me yours and only yours, make me feel full, MAKE ME COMPLETE, AHHH" with a final thrust, Naruto came inside of her with all his might, this event also triggered Naomi's orgasm as she screamed louder. Leaving his cock inside her for a few seconds, Naruto could feel the grip around his cock loosen, and as he pulled out, excess sperm escaped her vagina and travelled down her thighs. Naruto looked to see Naomi has passed out from pleasure, so he tucked her in bed and left a note by her bedside, and left the same way he came in.

**~ End ****Lemon ~**

**~ Flashback ****End ****With ****Naomi **

Naomi blushed at the thought of what they did that night, she calm her thumping heart, tried to hide the wet spot located in her crotch, and looked the other way so that nobody would notice her flushed face and looked towards the arena. She have learned about sex in school and from her mother, and had even masturbated to try to know what it feels like, and she has to admit that it did felt good, but sex is in a whole other level, she enjoyed it, and she wants more but right now, her beloved getting ready to fight Jiraiya-kyoufu and her Mother; silently cheering Naruto for victory as she recalled what Naruto wrote in the note that he left

'I Love You'

**~ With the Kages ~  
><strong>  
>The Kages were absolutely stunned at what had transpired in the arena before them, a teenager, had just defeated Konoha's Elites with just his summons, it was really disturbing at how powerful this unknown summon is, not to mention the summoner has not revealed anything yet. The Kages, other than the Sandaime Hokage, seeing this as a chance to gain the last Namikaze into their ranks, started to plot<p>

**~ A, the Raikage ~**

'Such power, and at such an young age, I must have him in the ranks, I should arrange an arranged marriage between some of the Ninjas in the village... or let him chose' thought A

**Onooki,****the****Tsuchikage**

'He is definitely Minato's boy, that power, hmm... I wonder if I still have that scroll with the documents for his and Kurotsuchi engagement. It was supposed to be the symbol that would stop the hatred between either villages that Minato devised behind the councils back, maybe I could use that to gain his alliance?' thought Onooki 'I wonder if he's into the feisty and tomboyish type' he thought as and after... thought, thinking of Kurotsuchi and her tomboyish attitude

**~ Mei ****Terumi, ****the ****Mizukage ~**

'I can't believe it? He's alive! After all these years! He's really alive' though Mei in happiness for you see, the Namikaze and Terumi clan were quite close with each other and Minato, the previous clan head of the Namikaze clan, had arranged a marriage between his soon to be born son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, with the daughter of the Clan head of the Terumi Clan, to bring the Clan to a closer relationship with each other and giving Konoha another ally, though the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Terumi clan heard that Namikaze Minato died in battle, along with his son. After that day, the Clan did not send anymore messages to Konoha, for they see no point. But now, the son of Minato is alive, and well... judging from the six packs, and strength.

'I hope he likes red-heads' thought Mei

**~ Sabaku No Furyo, the Kazekage ~**

'Hehehehe, he is definitely your son Minato, he has your skills. I wonder, having him in Suna would boost our standings in the Nation; we could finally gain more supporters and funding from the Daimyo if this was to happen. I must get that boy, I wonder if he's into blondes?' thought Furyo

**~ With the Daimyos ~**

The Daimyo's were discussing what would be the fate of the Namikaze heir be, they were discussing on who get to keep him when he 'wins' the tournament... it's actually quite obvious on who was going to win on who was going to win, especially if the Blonde could summon other Monsters the same size as that Royal Ludroth, not that they knew the name, or that he could summon something as big as a quarter of Konoha (and that's really big). They were having a heated argument, each Daimyo giving 'legitimate' reason on why they should have the Namikaze heir, but before they could declare war on each other and before the Iwa Daimyo could insult the size of the Fire Daimyo's wife, they heard Naruto say, in a soft yet clear voice

"So, shall we dance?"

* * *

><p>AND DONE! MWAHHAHAHA! WELL? How do you like this chapter? I know you guys are dissapointed about no fighting and stuff... but it needs to be done.. besides, I gave you a lemon scene... which is my first lemon scene in all my life as a writer... how do you like it btw?<p>

If some of you are wondering why Naomi came up on Naruto like that, she is just in emotional stress, knowing that your only parent lied to you since birth could leave a scar, she also wants to get to know Naruto, and even though they just met, they have this 'connection' since their twins... soo yeah... and besides, they haven't seen each other in years, one thought the other is dead while the other thought one doesn't exist.. until years later... its a sibling thing...

If you have any other questions that you would like to ask, please feel free to review... and lots of them... i need to quench my thirst for review.. and its a bloody hot day here in New Zealand

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL Harem List:<strong>

**1. Mei Terumi**

**2. Temari**

**3. Karin**

**4. Samui/Karui (both in)**

**5. Kurotsuchi**

**7. Fem Kyuu**

**8. Anko**

**9. Yugito**

**10. Shion**

**11. Koyuki**

**12. Fu**

**13. Kushina (after her redemption)**

**14. Naomi (... like just now)**

**15. Konan**

**16. Shizuka (from the latest episode)**

**17. Tsume and Hana...**

**18. Kurenai**

**19. Yugao**

21 Girls in total! NARUTO IS A LUCKY BASTARD!

* * *

><p>Like I said above, and in other chapters, <strong>REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMPLIMENTS, CRITICISM (just dont bash) OR WHATEVER... CHEERS BOYS!<strong>

**BattleCharger - Mobilize! WOOOOOOOO**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Part 3

**BONJOUR EVERYONE! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND SOME GOOD INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIGHT AND VOILA! IT IS DONE! HIGH FIVE!... no?... okay... ON WITH SOME NOTES!**

**(Note 1: I firstly want to apologize about the links to the monster for the poll... I was pretty sure I copied the whole link and all... ow well.. I will re-post them here:**

**1. Black Diablos - ****http/www(dot)monsterhunter(dot)wikia(dot)****com/wiki/Black_Diablos**  
><strong>2. Ukanlos - <strong><strong>httpwww(dot)monsterhunter(dot)wikia(dot)****com/wiki/Ukanlos**  
><strong>3. Jinouga - <strong><strong>httpwww(dot)monsterhunter(dot)wikia(dot)****com/wiki/Jinouga  
><strong>**4. Rusted Kushara Daora - ****http/www(dot)monsterhunter(dot)wikia(dot)****com/wiki/Rusted_Kushala_Daora  
><strong>**5. Alatreon - ****http/www(dot)monsterhunter(dot)wikia(dot)****com/wiki/Alatreon**

**If the full links does not appear then do me a favor and go to goggle, type in the monsters name and then the first link should be it... I really need your poll or else it wont be fun and I might not update the story anymore.. MIGHT.. who knows)**

**(Note 2: The Monsters that Naruto would summon is going to be over powered and totally different from any of the Games... if you dont like that idea please dont read and save me the trouble... cheers)**

**(Note 3: I dont know what else to say but... umm... enjoy! and please Review on what you think! it will be much appreciated! and you would be SURPRISED in the end XDDD)**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Battle - Part 3<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

**~ With the Daimyos ~**

The Daimyo's were discussing what would be the fate of the Namikaze heir be, they were discussing on who get to keep him when he 'wins' the tournament... it's actually quite obvious on who was going to win on who was going to win, especially if the Blonde could summon other Monsters the same size as that Royal Ludroth, not that they knew the name, or that he could summon something as big as a quarter of Konoha (and that's really big). They were having a heated argument, each Daimyo giving 'legitimate' reason on why they should have the Namikaze heir, but before they could declare war on each other and before the Iwa Daimyo could insult the size of the Fire Daimyo's wife, they heard Naruto say, in a soft yet clear voice

"So, shall we dance?"

**~ Present ~**

With that, Jiraiya and Kushina went into their respective fighting stance, whilst Naruto just stood on top of the Rhenoplos and put his battle face on, which is technically a glare, something he learned when he was a kid that intimidation helps bring foes down. A tense silenced followed by, not one being made a noise, even the still struggling Royal Ludroth is completely still as he observed the Master's Opponent. A second later, Naruto and Kushina blurred from view and they collided in the a few metres from their original position, their swords stopped in mid-sing in front of their face, sending small shockwaves that lifted the dust and pebble near the area, whilst Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned two wrestling frogs, both were the colour red with blue, uneven 'dot' like characteristics across their body, wearing samurai like armour. Both frogs knew what to do as they hopped and jumped on top of the Rhenoplos and began to pound it with their webbed hands; the Rhenoplos, already knowing that the bone like padding would protect it from any harm, decided to run around to get Toads of off their back, ramming into the walls ever so often and creating small 'earthquake' every time, poor wall.

Naruto and Kushina was locked in mid-swing, both not gaining any ground against each other, of course Kushina knew that Naruto is not using his full strength, since she has experience it during the red zone a month ago. Just Naruto was about to pushed forward; he was forced to jump back as Jiraiya came down with a Rasengan in his right-hand, creating a crater where he once stood, dust and debris lifted, creating a dust cloud around Jiraiya and Kushina.

**~ Inside the Dust Cloud ~**

"Kushina" started Jiraiya "I will engage Naruto to an all-out battle, I will tire him out, even if it cost myself in the battle. Once he's tired, you are to engage him with 'them' okay? Surprise him and catch him of guard, if playing dirty is the only way to get him to stay in the village, then playing dirty we shall"

Kushina only nodded her head as she understood what he is implying to, though her reason is not because she wants that Demon to stay, she wants to beat the living shit out of him for taking her husband away from her!

Jiraiya, waiting for the dust cloud to settle, started to charge up another Rasengan to help it 'disperse'

**~ Outside of Vortex of Dust~**

The audience did not know what is transpiring inside the cloud of dust and before someone could complain that it was too boring, the dust started to move in a vortex like pattern, before it all gathered in the centre of Jiraiya's hand, which shows that he is holding a Rasengan.

Jiraiya, not knowing what is happening outside of the Dust Cloud, closed his eyes in a dramatic way and said "Naruto! This is for your own good! I will fight you to the best of my abilities! Knowing that my sensei and everybody in this village that care about you is backing me with this! I will make sure that you remain in the village! So Here, I, GO! RASENGGGggaaaannnnn... where'd he go?" said a confused Jiraiya as he finally opened his eyes when he was about to charge at the blonde with the super awesome dust powered Rasengan, only to find that the blonde is nowhere in sight...

Everybody in the arena, young and old, sweat dropped at the epic fail that just transpired before their eyes, Jiraiya Of The Sannin, the strongest of the Three, just said a heart-felt speech in a dramatic fashion to a person that he wants to 'bring back' only to realize that said person is nowhere to be seen. That brought up another question... where is he?

Everybody search far and wide, high and low, but did not find the blond. Jiraiya, having a sense of De Ja' Vu, looked left, 'nothing', right, 'nope there too', up, ' no, he should've landed by now', behind, ' I only see Kushina-chan', that's when he realized, he looked down, and just as he guessed it, there he was, crouched low, hiding inside his shadow, 'amazing, hiding right under my nose, literally, without me detecting him', before Jiraiya knew what had happened, Naruto sent a hard uppercut with his elbow and flung Jiraiya into the air, while Jiraiya was still air born, Naruto grabbed hold of his blade and swung it at a horizontal arc towards Kushina, who by now realized where he was and was fast enough to bring her swords up to a blocking position, but not before reinforcing it with her unique chakra so that it would, at least, not break the sword in half.

Once the blades touched each other, Kushina was flung to the other end of the arena, since she forgot to put chakra to her feet as she was concentrating it on her sword. She 'skiiped' across the hard ground and came to a stop when she landed with a large 'BOOM' as more dust and large pieces of the arena wall and ground flew away from where Kushina lay, embedded to the wall. Once the dust settled, there standing (or more like leaning) at the wall, was Kushina, all battered and bruised in that one swing, it was embarrassing. The Yondaime's wife, being beaten up (wink wink) by her own 'son' with one hit, it was a disgrace to her name and power. Naruto was about to charge at his so called 'mother' when Jiraiya landed in front of him and engaged him with a flurry of punches and kicks though being the Close Quarter specialist that Naruto is, he managed to dodge, re-direct and block all attacks.

The experienced and old Ninja's in the audience knew that Jiraiya is buying time for Kushina to recover after that powerful hit, and knew that he doesn't have to hold on for long since Kushina is part of the Uzumaki Clan, and for those who knew who they are, they have high healing rate. A few minutes later, Kushina was able to stand on her own two feet, Jiraiya, noticing this, jumped back; dodging the massive blade as it almost cut him in half.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips, before a smirk adorn his face and said "Come on, I really wanted to face you both, I came all the way here for this? What a joke, Jiraiya, the strongest of the Sannin, and also the Sage of Mt Myouboku, and former Sensei of the deceased Yondaime Hokage, is taking hits from a teenager, even though I am his son, you should've done better" earning a scowl and determined look from the Sannin, before Naruto looked at Kushina "and you, the Wife of the Yondaime, Konoha's Red Death, said to be a master of swordsmanship, couldn't handle a single attack by her own 'son', I don't know what Dad saw in you" stated Naruto. That was it; that was the last straw, she has held on to her urge of killing this... this Demon, at the gate, even at the office, and because of IT, she has lost her relationship with her daughter, it had embarrassed her in front everyone in the stadium and in front of the Kage's, now, now she wants revenge!

Charging straight to the blonde, Kushina raised her sword in a vertical, downward slash, only for Naruto to use his right hand, which has the gauntlet on, as a shield to block her swing. Bringing her blade back, she put the flat side of the blade near her face, put her forearm on the top part of the blade, in a block position as Naruto used his right leg to try and kick her, though what Kushina didn't count on was the hidden blades that are located at the top part of the sole of the shoe, which nearly stabbed her brains through her left ear. Kushina then ducked and twirled around once before she brought her blade in an upward slash, only to have her target disappear and reappear behind her with his gauntlet hand in a piercing motion. She was about to dodge to the left and only sustain a small gash on her right stomach, before a 'Clang' sound stopped her and revealed Jiraiya blocking the gauntlet.

"Kushina, remember the plan, let me handle this and you rest up, I have more experience so I should be sufficient... for awhile" said Jiraiya, though he whispered the last part so that only he could hear, but he didn't know Naruto heard it too, due to his enhanced hearing. Giving Jiraiya and eye-smile, Naruto said to him "Why don't we take it up a notch? You summon your Boss Summon, while I summon something within its calibre? Okay? Make it much more interesting" Jiraiya didn't like the sound of that, 'Summon something within its calibre? Is the boss really that powerful?' he thought, though seeing that the regular summons have defeated Elite Jounins, it wasn't that much surprising.

Thinking of the pros and cons, Jiraiya thought if Naruto summoned something bigger, then they could discover or uncover more secrets from the blond and probably determine his strength and weakness, this also prove as a major boost in Konoha's standing if they manage to fight off a summon from Naruto, especially if it isn't the boss and they manage to win. Nodding to Naruto, they separated to different sides of the Arena, as Jiraiya was about to start the sequence of hand signs for the summoning technique, Naruto called out "You know, I don't think Hokage-Jiji would be happy if we destroy the village in our summon fight, so why don't we move out of the arena and go outside of the village, hmm?"

Looking at the Sandaime, Jiraiya received a nod and with that, Jiraiya and Naruto teleported outside of Konoha in their respective ways, the Ninjas in the vicinity all jumped to the roof of the arena and other building, the Kage's were about to follow their examples but he Hokage stopped them and pointed towards the Hokage mountain; getting the message, the Kage's Shunshined towards the heads of the Previous and Current Hokage's, though they before they did that, they brought the Daimyo's of their country with them since they have been complaining about their guards leaving them behind due to the action and seeing a live battle between summons, since it is rare to actually see one and live to tell about it.

Once the Kage's and Daimyo's arrived they positioned their heads towards the horizon were they assume the battle of Summons would appear and true to their words, two giant puff of smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, one of them revealed to be the boss summon for the Frogs, Gamabunta, he is a big rusty-red frog, as big as the Hokage tower, wearing a blue vest. He has a gigantic (in normal human perspective) Kiseru Pipe with a giant Dosu Blade, strapped on his make shift bandage belt. The other cloud of smoke revealed something that is considered extinct, a dragon, a red Dragon with no front legs to be exact. Knowing the Blonde and his stunts, it's not surprising that he could summon something such as this but having three different contracts? C'mon! It's so ridiculous it's not even funny! Once they got over their shock, they observed the Dragon with a closer eye, it scales seem to be spiky, having bone like spike jutting out of its back, leg, and wings, and looks to be as hard as the best steel that the Nation could make, maybe even stronger, the scale also seem to seem to glow an eerie red that put off some people. The size of the dragon was nothing to scoff at either, it's only half the size of Gamabunta because of the fact that the dragon was meant to be 'standing' that way, though the wing span of that thing is truly amazing too when it gave out that mighty roar and stretched out its wings, showing something achingly similar to a tattoo in its wing-skin. Overall, it looked really, really dangerous, especially with its spiked tail and wings.

**~ Few Minutes Earlier ~ With Jiraiya and Naruto ~**

Both competitors appeared in a clearing a few miles away from Konoha in their respective ways, Jiraiya using the Leaf Shunshin whilst Naruto used plain, good old speed. They stared at each other for a while before nodding at each other and performed the same Jutsu in perfect conjunction. Once they slammed their hands on the ground, giant plumes of white smoke covered their bodies and as the smoke dispersed, it reveal Jiraiya standing on top of Gamabunta, a determined look on his face, and Naruto, standing on top of the Red Dragon like creature.

As usual, Gamabunta complained about being summoned and said, in an annoyed voice "**Jiraiya, ****why ****have ****you ****summoned ****me? ****And ****have ****you ****found ****the... ****Gaki... ****yet?****"** his tone growing confused at the end as he was facing a growling Dragon, something he have heard in Legends and Myths **"****Am ****I ****really ****that ****bad ****of ****a ****Summon ****Boss ****for ****you ****to ****Summon ****me ****facing... ****THAT?****"** Gamabunta questioned the Gama Sennin whilst he pointed animatedly to the growling red Dragon.

"Well" Jiraiya started "You are to me... But that's not what I summoned you here for, as much as I'd love too" he whispered the last part, before he said "And the Gaki you mentioned, Minato's Kid, He's right there" Jiraiya finished his sentence and pointed towards Naruto, who is standing on top of the Dragon, waiting patiently for the battle as he crossed his arms over his chest, an eye-smile present on his face.

"**By ****GOD!****" **exclaimed Gamabunta **"****He****'****s ****been ****missing ****for ****ten ****years ****and ****suddenly ****appeared ****here ****on ****top ****of ****THAT?... ****but ****he ****does ****have ****some ****resemblance ****to ****Minato, ****the ****hair ****and...****that****'****s ****pretty ****much ****it; ****though ****the ****determined ****look ****on ****his ****face ****could ****also ****be ****inherited ****by ****him****"** Gamabunta wondered, mostly to himself

"It's nice that you were my Father's Summons an all but really, could we get on with this fight, Rathalos-chan here is getting edgy and is itching from a fight that I promised before I came to the village" stated Naruto in a bored tone, as the now identified female Rathalos, who gave a mighty roar that shook the land itself and shuffled her feat in anticipation though before they fighting could begin Gamabunta asked **"****What? ****What ****fight? ****What ****are ****you ****not ****telling ****me, ****Jiraiya?****"** he questioned with narrowed eyes and a dangerous tone in which he got a nervous reply from said person "Well, he kind of wants his inheritance but Kushina wouldn't allow it so we're having a battle royal to see who will earn the Gaki's alliance and the Namikaze Inheritance, look, I promise to explain everything later but right now, could we concentrate on this right now, I kind of want him to stay in the Village with the Inheritance and all" Jiraiya said, getting a serious expression once he neared the end of his short sentence.

"**Well, ****you ****finally ****summoned ****me ****for ****something ****useful, ****no ****need ****to ****talk any ****further ****Jiraiya, ****I****'****ll ****help ****you ****get ****the ****Gaki ****back****"** Gamabunta said and with that, he jumped high into the air and did a single hand sign and called out **"****Water ****Style: ****Gunshot****"** and as soon as he said it, he breath in giant gulps of air and breath out three 'Water Bullets' towards the Rathalos, who just turned to her side and used her wings as a shield to defend her Master. The 'Water Bullet' hit the wings of the Rathalos, though it only managed to make it skid a few metres back. Once all bullets have hit the target, the Rathalos roared once more and spread its wings before it took flight high in the sky, meetwing Gamabunta along the way. Gamabunta landed with a heavy 'THUD' and caused ripples around the now, slightly soft ground. Jiraiya, thinking fast asked "Bunta, give me some oil" in which he got a nod from the Giant Toad and they both began to perform different set of hand seals simultaneously and called out their Jutsu "Fire Style: Big Flame Bullet" **"****Toad ****Oil ****Bullet****"**. The techniques meet up 'halfway' to its target, the Rathalos, and combined with each other, before Jiraiya and Bunta shouted **"****Fi**re**St**yl**e:**To**ad**Oi**l****F**la**me**Bu**ll**et**" **in which it resulted into a massive stream of fire, so hot that it could be felt kilometres away from them, not that anybody did. The massive flame continued its course towards the Rathalos and hit it, causing a great explosion to occur in the sky, as the clouds in the area turned red and seem to glow.

Jiraiya, fearing that he might have killed his Godson, grabbed his head and screamed animatedly followed by Gamabunta **"****A**A**A**A**H**H**H**H**H****"**. This continued for a few more seconds before they stopped... and looking the flaming cloud expectantly, hoping/praying to any Deity in this Nation that his Godson would survive, **"****A**A**A**A**H**H**H**H**H****"** only for both of them to scream again, this time, in terror, as they saw a flaming Rathalos, descending towards the both of them in high speed, roaring all the way, making it look like a massive meteor which reminded Jiraiya of a similar type of technique that Gai once used at an unfortunate enemy Ninja. Due to Gamabunta's size, and the shock of seeing the Rathalos to be fire-proof and flying towards them in a 'Kamikaze' kind of way, they were hit with the full brunt of the 552 Tons flaming Dragon with caused an explosion the size of the Hokage Tower, and shook the Nations' core itself. Dust cloud reached the skies, polluting it with the smell of burning flesh, and flaming leaves/trees that are so unfortunate to be in the middle of it all. The ground that, also has the misfortune of experience a miniature olden days Atomic Bomb, was left a crater the size of a quarter of Konoha in its wake.

The dust cloud took minutes to clear, and before it did, a mighty roar could be heard from within, telling the wide-eyed spectators who have won the fight between summons. Once the cloud settled, it revealed a slightly injured Rathalos, with a scorch mark that covered the whole of its face and parts of its neck, slightly limping as it walked backwards to gain a bit of distance. The spectators were anxious to see the result of such a devastating attack, they wanted to see what has become of the Great Gama Sannin and Gamabunta; they didn't have to wait long as the dust cloud completely settled to unravel the current condition of the Toad Boss Summon, though they now wished that the dust cloud remained in the air for they don't want to see what has happened to one of Konoha's Greatest Ninja and Summon. Gamabunta looks, for lack of a better term, fucked up. His blue cloak is now nothing but a piece of scorched and still burning cloth, his sword has chips and missing pieces located in random places of the shaft of the blade and his favourite pipe is nowhere to be seen. Gamabunta himself looks worse for wear; his whole body is completely covered by scorch marks, except for his cute little tail at the bottom of his back and a straight line that ran across his right 'waist' to his left shoulder, indicating that he must have used his sword to lessen the impact; but it obviously did little to nothing.

Everybody that was watching were either busy gawking or picking up their jaws that manage to dig itself two metres underground, could not believe that something like this could happen, such power, and to someone so young, who most of them have bullied, glared, throw rocks at, and even starved. Some were scared shitless; they have probably tortured the world's strongest being when he was nothing but a defenceless kid, but now, he's... he's... THAT!

Gamabunta, still standing, blew out a plume of black smoke from his mouth, closing his eyes ever so slowly, fell forward to the ground with a thundering 'THUD' and dispelled back to Mt Myouboku, while to those who have a keen eye, or the Byakugan, could see a small dot, that they assume was Jiraiya, falling towards the ground. They would have observed the dot more if it wasn't for a female civilian to scream and distract them, they looked at her, and noticed that she was looking up to the sky while pointing in fear; following her fingers, the Ninja and Civilians saw the Rathalos descending towards them in a leisurely pace, indicating that it was going to attack, but since Civilians aren't that smart with these type of things, and they tend to overreact, most of them screamed and ran in terror, only to be quieted down by a roar from the Rathalos as it landed on the roof of the stadium and slowly lower its head and reveal Naruto, who's left arm was scorched and part of its facemask to be burned, showing the red, tear like mark from its left eye.

Once the Rathalos is only a metre from the ground, Naruto jumped of the Rathalos and landed in front of the now fully healed Kushina, who has landed on the arena as soon as she saw the Rathalos heading their way, looking at him in shock and slight fear at such a power. The Rathalos, seeing her master safely on the ground, rose to its full height, spread its wings and gave off a final mighty roar as it dispersed into a plume of white smoke. The whole of Konoha was dead quite, not even a baby was crying, the insects remain still, birds fled the Village in fear of the Summon, dogs quietly whimpered, the wind stopped blowing and the sun seem less bright. Everybody, who could see, was now looking at Naruto, in shock, fear and respect, mostly fear; shock that a teenager is able to do something in that calibre to the landscape, fear at the thought that that field could be Konoha and respect at his strength.

Naruto was about to approached Kushina and end the battle but a black blur the size of an average man landed in the middle of his path towards his 'mother'. The blur landed with a 'CRASH' and made a small crater where he stood, it slowly revealed that the blur was none other than Jiraiya, a very burnt, very beat up Jiraya; though something was different, his nose seem bigger and looks to be similar to a toads, same thing with the eyes. He was breathing heavily and everyone could tell that he would fall in a few more minutes. Jiraiya took his time to catch his breath; "If *huff huff* your Father *huff* was here now *huff huff huff*, he would be *huff* very, very *huff* proud" he said in between 'HUFFS' and grinned at the very end of his sentence before he charged and Oodama Rasengan and with the remaining strength he has on his person, ran towards Naruto, who was surprised at the speed that a weakened man has, 'But of course, he's not a Sannin for nothing' Naruto thought, as he saw that Jiraiya was but within striking distance; Jiraiya rammed his Oodama Rasengan at Naruto, who seem surprised and had no time to react, and was sent flying towards the wall.

People were stunned the feat the Sannin performed but this is coming from the strongest of the Three so it wasn't that much of a shock. The audience were cheering at the Sannin as he lay in the ground, barely conscious from the last assault, thought the cheering stopped when they heard movement and the shuffling of rubble at the place where Naruto impacted, and saw said person coming out of the crater with blood running out of the side of his slightly exposed mouth and a wide grin adorned his face. "Congratulations Jiraiya, You're the first person to ever injure me, if Dad was here right now, he would have been proud of both of us. You deserve the title" said Naruto, seemingly not finishing his sentence on purpose for a few seconds to let the information settle, "Kyoufu" he finally finished his sentence in a soft voice towards his Godfather, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and a similar grin to his Godson, a few tears escaped his eyes before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

The crowd applauded at such a spectacular and loving display that the duo has 'performed'. Civilian, who have gotten out of their fear the moment Jiraiya appeared, and Ninja's alike rose from their sitting position and clapped, the cheers could be heard all across Konoha but that all ended when they saw the anger in Naruto's eyes as he look upon his 'mother'; now everyone quieted down and the atmosphere in Konoha returned to its previous one. Everybody is sitting at the edge of their seats, wishing that it was longer so that they wouldn't have to fall every few minutes.

Naruto and Kushina are now in a stare down, one of them having legitimate reason to have each other, while the other has her own personal reason that no one understands. A leaf fell from a tree and once it landed on the muddy ground that is the Arena, both Naruto and Kushina blurred and met halfway from each other, like the first time they clashed only this time, they didn't stop, swing after swing, 'CLANG' after 'CLANG', they didn't stop, didn't let up and definitely, didn't gain any grounds; that is until Naruto made a mighty swing in which Kushina instantly blocked, though that was a bad decision on her part as she was once again flung back towards the wall, probably breaking her back in the process. She was about to stand up and fight again but found herself within the shadows of her 'son' lifting his blade up high and was about to cut her in half, before Kushina smirked and wasn't surprised when blood was splattered across her face, but it's not hers.

Naruto stood, wide-eyes, he was winning and was about to finish Kushina off when suddenly, he felt a piercing pain through the non-vital parts of his torso. He looked down to the smirking face of his 'mother', then down to the two jutting blades on his torso. He looked behind him to see the sad, concern and sorry faces of Uzuki Yugao and Gekkko Hayate.

'Gomenasai' they both whispered

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOOO! TELL ME YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMMING! C'MON! BE HONEST AND WRITE THIS "I did not see that one coming" ON YOUR REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL TELL YOU HOW MANY PEOPLE DIDN'T SEE IT COMING, THEN WE'LL ALL LAUGH ABOUT IT... To be honest.. I just remembered about them last chapter and thought 'I bet I could surprise my readers with this' and then BAM! I DID IT! HAHAHAHA ^^ THAT WAS FUN!... If you have questions where they both came from, read the previous chapters charefully.. I told you that they are part of the tournament and I never said that they were knocked out, they just disappeared. I will tell you how they did it in the next chapter if.. and ONLY IF you help me with the poll and write the sentece above ( "I did not see that one coming") on your <strong>REVIEW<strong>... XDDDDDD

Anyways, this is BattleCharger speaking to you after an epic and surprising battle... and if your wondering why Naruto got hit by Jiraiya's jutsu an all, Naruto did say that he would make things interesting for them or else he could just summon a Tigrex and be done with it...

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMPLIMENTS, CRITICISM (just dont bash) OR WHATEVER... FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO PUT THAT LINE! C'MON! IT'LL BE REALLY AWESOME! I WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE I SURPRISED XDDD! PLZZZ AS A FAVOR FOR ME! *BIG SMILE***

**CHEERS BOYS/GIRLS!**

BattleCharger - I ran out of exit phrase... really don't know what to say...


End file.
